Blind Beyond Your Dreams
by x-VampireQueen-x
Summary: Hermione had a rough summer after 6th year and lost some things dear to her.Hermione finaly stands up to Malfoy and puts him in his place...but he finds it very intriguing. Many Twists and characters OOC Please R&R... i promise this one is gd
1. Hermione's Story and Ella

Ok so here is my story…kind of weird I know but oh well... I am working on perfecting it…but I would like you to R&R and give me any comments that you have…so yeah.

Blind beyond your dreams

Hermione stared out the window as her mother and she drove through the country. She couldn't see, but was use to it by now. You see Hermione had had a rough summer and lost her sight and father in a car wreck. Hermione was on her way to Kingscross to attend her 7th year at Hogwarts. She hadn't told Harry or Ron about her sight yet, and was worried about what they would say. The wind blew through her hair as her mother pulled into Kingscross.

"Are you sure you want to go back Mya dear? We could always send you when your sight comes back." She had said, but Hermione didn't care. Sight or not she was determined to attend Hogwarts. "I will be fine mother, since I lost my sight all my other senses are sharper than ever. And I know Hogwarts like the back of my hand." She had told her mother.

Hermione felt for the handle to open the door of her mother's car. She found it and stepped out of the car to find her mother standing there helping her. Hermione shook her mother away. "Mom, I need to learn. Just put my trunk handle in my hand and come show me where the platform is." Hermione snapped. "Im sorry dear, lets go." Her mother was almost in tear for her little girl and Hermione knew it.

Hermione's mother brought her to the platform and just as they ran towards it she let go. Hermione stumbled onto platform 9 ¾ and felt around. "Mother?" Hermione called out, no answer. Hermione nodded to herself. 'Come on Mya you can do this, do not let this stop you.' She could hear her father say in her mind. She smiled and felt along the wall. "Mione, over here." She heard Harry's voice somewhere.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Harry, can you come here and help me." Hermione said, slowly walking along the wall. She felt someone touch her arm. "Mione? What's wrong?" Ron said. "Ron, is that you?" Hermione felt the person on her arm. "Yes its me, what's wrong, can't you see me?" Ron's voice was shaky and worried. "Ron will you stow my trunk for me?" Hermione asked putting her eyes to the ground but not seeing anything of course. "Yeah, yeah of coarse. Harry come here, help Mione." Ron said and Hermione felt her trunk be taken out of her hand.

"Mione, what is it? What's wrong with your eyes?" Harry asked taking her arm and leading her to the train. "I will explain to you in a second, I want to sit down. Can we find an empty compartment?" Hermione said quietly. "Yeah sure… come on Ron." Harry said leading Hermione onto the train and finding a compartment towards the end. Ron closed the door and sat next to Harry. They looked at Hermione who was staring out the window, or what she supposed was the window.

"Mione, what is it?" Ron asked. Hermione turned towards them. "My father and I got into an accident this summer. We were on our way home from the train station and were hit head on by a drunk driver. My father was killed instantly and but I hit the dashboard and was knocked out. The doctor said that the nerves in my eyes went into a temporary shock, but he think that they might be permanently damaged. I can't see…I'm blind." She paused looking back out the window. "Hermione…we're so sorry, we didn't know. We would have come to you." Harry said switching seats and putting his arm around her shoulder. Hermione scooted over so Ron could sit down and she cried in his chest. Ron looked at his best friend crying into his chest and then smiled at Harry.

"Ronald Weasley are you smiling?" Hermione said slapping him playfully on the arm. "How did you know?" Harry questioned. "When I lost my sight all my other senses became sharp and I just a had a feeling that Ron was smiling about me crying on him." Hermione laughed a little. Harry and Ron wondered why she wasn't upset about her dad but were too afraid to ask. "So you guys will help me out until my sight comes back?" Hermione asked. "Of course." Ron said shoving a chocolate frog from his bag into his mouth. Hermione hugged Harry then Ron. "Awe, how sickening…the little Mudblood has got herself both boys hooked now. Cant blame you two…the mudblood grew into a nice piece of ass now didn't she." A voice came from the door followed by some deep chuckles. "Its Malfoy isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you mudblood." Malfoy said. Hermione felt Ron and Harry get up but she pulled them back down and stood up herself. "Mione, you don't know what your doing." Harry said tugging on her sleeve for her to sit down but she felt her way to the door and paused to listen for a second. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing Harry. After all, what lame jerk hurts the disabled?" Hermione whispered to Harry who frowned and told this to Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked him politely, had she been able to see she would have seen a very confused blonde boy in front of her. "Nothing from you Mudblood, why don't you just go sit down by your boyfriends before I hex you for breathing on me?" Malfoy said pushing her back towards Harry and Ron. She stumbled for a second and regained her balance with the help of Harry and Ron. Ron was about to stop her, but Harry shook his head. "She needs to learn to do things on her own. That is why she doesn't want our help." He said and Hermione nodded. "How's your mother doing Malfoy?" Malfoy went pink in the face before going red with anger. "How dare you ask about my mother?" He said ready to slap her.

"I met her in the hospital this summer. She is actually quite nice if you get to know her. Although she seemed sad that no one every came to visit her." Hermione said knowing Malfoy was steaming with anger. "Actually we became friends in the hospital…Now what was it she was in for…lets see? It wasn't from falling down that stairs, because I could tell she was lying to protect someone…hmm…oh yes that was it, Abuse." Hermione said shaking her head and sitting back down. Harry and Ron were speechless, and as was Malfoy. His cronies pulled him back to their compartment because he was about to murder Hermione.

"You met Malfoys mother in the hospital?" Ron asked. "Yes. She is actually quite nice, but was sad because her family didn't visit her. Turns out Malfoys father beats his mother and so she ended up in the hospital for suicide." Hermione said her eyes staring at her fingers. Harry and Ron were again speechless. They changed into their school uniforms, Hermione without anyone's help took longer than the boys. The train pulled into the station minutes after she was done and this time it was Ron who took her arm. Once off the train Harry and Ron said hello to Hagrid and then each taking one of Hermione's arms led her to a carriage.

"So what's it like not being able to see?" Ron asked and Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Its fine Harry, it was a reasonable question. Well I guess it weird but you learn to deal. And you know the best part…They have their own brail section in the library. I learned how to read brail when I was younger." After Hermione explained to Ron was brail was the carriage arrived and Harry and Ron helped Hermione out and up the steps of Hogwarts. "It's good to be back, even if I can't see. Being in the hospital was just depressing and Hogwarts is like my home." Hermione said taking in the scent. They walked in the Great Hall and took their seat at the Gryffindor table awaiting the sorting ceremony.

Professor McGonagall came to talk to Hermione. Harry saw that across the hall Snape was talking to Malfoy. "Ms. Granger, the Headmaster would like to speak to you after dinner." She said. Hermione closed her eyes and smelled the air. "Professor McGonagall, Right?" Hermione asked. "Yes, dear. I heard about you accident, and we are all pleased to hear you are ok." She said before leaving. "This is going to be one wild year." Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron agreed. Dumbledore stood up after the sorting ceremony to make his beginning of the year speech.

"I would like to say Thank You to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher…everyone Welcome Professor Almonry." Dumbledore looked down the table at the empty chair. "Oh well, she isn't here right now but welcome her when you have her class. There isn't much else to say but…tuck in." Chatter exploded in the Great Hall. "So Mione, you made Head Girl right?" Lavender asked. "Yes, I did. Anyone know who head boy is?" Hermione asked. "You sure you want to know?" Neville asked helping himself to pumpkin juice. "Yeah, he can't be that." Hermione said just listening to all the chatter. "Oh, he's bad, he is worst that bad, He is Malfoy." Ginny said putting some potatoes on her plate. Hermione just shook her head.

Ginny looked at Hermione odd. "Is something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You mean you guys don't know already. Mum said it was in the Daily Profit and The Muggle Paper." Hermione said curiously. "Ermiongostintoanasidentandsheblind." Ron said stuffing his face. Ginny looked disgustingly at her brother. "I think what Ron is trying to say is that during the summer my father and I got into an accident in our car and I lost my father and my sight. But the sight is only gone temporarily…hopefully." Hermione said almost calm.

This conversation carried on until the feast was over and everyone was filling out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron began to help Hermione to where Dumbledore was waiting but she shook her head and told them to go on. They did as she said and let her go. She moved very slowly, careful not to bump into anything and making her look stupider. "Ah Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said and Hermione took that as her que to stop walking. "Took you long enough." Malfoy mumbled, but Hermione heard him loud and clear. "Stuff it Malfoy." She snapped back.

"Now, I am quite sure that you are aware of being Head Boy and Girl, yes?" Dumbledore asked. They nodded their heads. "Good, now as usually I have prepared your dorms and I will show you where they are in a second, but as for you duties, you are to patrol together, once at 8 and again at 10…" Hermione cleared her throat so she could speak. Dumbledore stopped and Malfoy and he looked at her. She could feel Malfoy eyeing her up and down.

"Um…Professor, what about my situation…" Hermione asked. "Ah yes…well I have told the other professors and I am sure you know the spell that copies down notes for you. I have told them you are allowed to use that spell as long as you copy them in brai…" Malfoy was still eyeing Hermione and she couldn't stand it. Without taking her eyes off the floor, she cut off Dumbledore. "Would you quite looking at me! It is highly annoying." She snapped at Malfoy. Dumbledore laughed as Malfoy quickly stopped looking at her and focused on Dumbledore pretending as if he was never looking at her.

"Thank you." Hermione said more calmly. "Professor, I am quite tired from my trip. Could we please talk tomorrow, I would just like some sleep." Hermione said. "Yes. Actually, Mr. Malfoy…In the morning will you see to it that Ms. Granger gets to my office at 7:00 sharp. Thanks, now off to your dorm." Dumbledore said. Hermione walked a little faster this time, gliding along the wall and following Dumbledore's voice. He was talking to Malfoy about the morning. 'Ok, so up the stairs, 2 sets of them…not on the moving stairs though. Ok a left, then a right and another right…' Hermione was memorizing how to get to their dorm.

"Here we are." Dumbledore said stopping in front of a painting. '1...2…3…4…5…' She thought. '5 paintings from the corner. "What is the painting of sir?" Hermione asked. "It is of a young boy and girl who resemble you and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "Password is Unity." Dumbledore said leaving the two alone in the hallway. Hermione stood there for a minute wondering if Malfoy was even still there. "Unity." She heard him say and the portrait creaked open. Hermione stood there waiting for her to heard Malfoy go inside. "Do you want to go in, because we could always just stay here?" Malfoy said sarcastically. Hermione nodded and felt her through the portrait and into the common.

She heard the portrait close and some footsteps follow her to the stairs. She climbed them with ease and felt for the first door. She opened it hearing Malfoy follow her. "What color is it?" She asked. "It's Green." He said dully. "Then it yours." She said feeling to the next door. She opened it and asked the same question. "It's Red." He answered this time. She felt the wall turn and figured that her room and the bathroom sat on the corner. "Is this the bathroom?" She asked opening the door diagonal from hers. "Yes, now I am going to sleep, please hesitate to ask for help." Draco said going into what Hermione assumed was his room and he shut the door hard. She went back to her room and shut the door quietly.

Taking out her wand she pointed into the air of her room. "Picturess." She said. A light scanned her room and then a picture filled her mind of what the room looked like. She pictured it for about five minutes until she knew every nook and cranny of where everything was. She walked over to her bed and felt for the cover. Pulling them down she didn't even bother to change. She climbed in bed and fell asleep.

Hermione awoke bright and early to the sound of knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She called from her bed. "Harry and Ron." Said a voice. "Come in." Hermione called. The door opened and in came two weary boys. "Hermione, will you please tell Ronald here, that you were fine last night by yourself with Malfoy. I hardly got any sleep because Ron was waking me up and saying we should come check on you. And I kept telling him we didn't know the password and to wait until morning so please tell him to let me sleep." Ron blushed. "I was fine Ron. Malfoy hardly talked to me. All he did was told me where my room and the bathroom was, and he has to make sure I get to Dumbledore this morning." Hermione said.

"We can do that…yes we said we were going to help, so we will." Ron said just as another knock came from the door. "Look it's a party, Come in." Hermione laughed. It was Malfoy. He took one look around and then at Hermione. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said. "Dumbledore told me to make sure she gets to his office by 7:00 sharp…she has 5 minutes." Malfoy said about to shut the door. "You know Malfoy. She doesn't need you help. We are going to help her." Ron snapped. Malfoy rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

Hermione sighed closing her eyes. "Ok guys, you can go wait in the common room while I get ready." Harry nodded pulling Ron out of the room. Hermione quickly found her wand, which was lying on the bedside table and jumped out of bed. She did a quick spell to clean her clothes, fix her hair, and put on a little makeup. The spell had straitened out her hair a little and just tucked it behind her ears. Hermione sighed once more before finding her door and walking towards the stairs. Again she had no difficulty with the stairs but smiled at the fact the Ron was at the bottom waiting for her.

"Ready Hermione?" He had asked. She nodded quickly taking Ron's arm and making it a whole lot easier to walk. "We are off to Dumbledore's then." Harry said taking her other arm and they walked through the portrait. Dumbledore's office wasn't to far away so it only took about a minute or so. They stood in front of the Gargoyle thinking of the password. As they guessed the clock from the clock tower struck 7:00. Then the Gargoyle moved. "The password is Fizzing Wizbees." Dumbledore said coming to greet them.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" He asked. "Well Harry and Ron came to get me so we thought why take Malfoys time when they were here to escort me anyway." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. But now off you go to breakfast. Ms. Granger will find it just fine, trust me." Dumbledore said as Hermione and he went into his office. "So Hermione, I am terribly sorry about you accident but I did get a not from your doctor. He said it was just temporary, there was no permanent damage. But I was thinking about how you can get from class to class without any help from anyone and then it came to me. Ms. Granger, have you ever heard of a Crup?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, a Crup looks like a Jack Russell Terrier but it had a forked tail. They are very loyal creatures why?" Hermione listen to hear his speak.

"Well Ms. Granger, I went into the Ministry of Magic this summer and got you a Crup license and I bought a Crup and had her trained at Hogwarts. She still had the fork in her tail so I know it is a Crup and not some Jack Russell Terrier. Her name is Ella and she is going to help you around Hogwarts." Hermione heard Dumbledore open something and a bark came form it. Next she felt something jump into her lap and lick her face. "Um…Hello Ella." Hermione said taking the leash from Dumbledore. "Hagrid also got you something that I think you will enjoy very much. Since we don't have classes today I will show you after breakfast, but shall we go?" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded putting Ella on the ground and standing up. She felt the leash in her hand tug and walked in the direction she was being pulled.

"Just tell her where to go and she will go there." Dumbledore said as they were walking down the hall. "Great Hall Ella." Hermione said and felt another tug in which she followed. As they came upon the stairs Ella barked twice and stopped. "She is telling you to be careful; there is something in front of you." Dumbledore said. Hermione felt around and found the railing to the stairs. "It is the stairs Ella, lets go." Hermione said. There was no tug in Hermione hand when they went down the stairs but Ella barked as they reached the bottom. "Ok Ella." Hermione smiled putting her foot out to make sure there wasn't any more stairs. They continued to the Great Hall, and Dumbledore was explaining commands to Hermione. Ron was waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall.  
"What is that?" He questioned looking at Ella. Hermione bent down and picked Ella up. "This is a Crup Ron, and her name is Ella." Hermione smiled taking his arm and entering the Great Hall after Dumbledore. Ron led Hermione over to where they were sitting and she sat down, putting Ella on the ground. Ella lay down under Hermione's seat. "What is that under you Mione?" Harry asked. "It's a Crup and her name is Ella." Hermione said taking what she believed to be eggs. She didn't eat very much but that was normal. "So, what do we want to do today?" Ron asked. "Well actually, Dumbledore has one more thing to show me, but then we can hang out." Hermione said. She had that feeling that someone was watching her but figured it was probably Dumbledore. "Yeah sure." Harry said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Breakfast ended and Hermione stood up. "Ok, well I will meet you guys in the Gryffindor common when I am done." Hermione said.

"Can you find it by yourself?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah, Ella can find it." Hermione said looking to where she assumed Ella was. She snapped her fingers and Ella looked at her. "Ella…Leash." Hermione said to Ella. Ella picked up her leash and brought it to Hermione's hand. Hermione scratched Ella, "Thanks Girl." They walked out of the Great Hall and Ella found Dumbledore. "Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded and they walked out onto the school grounds.

(A/N: Thanks for Reading my story….Disclaimer…I don't own anything…nothing is mine…Lol, so keep looking for the new chapter. I am sorry if this started out slow but I had to start it slow…It will be DmHg later on.)

Ok, so question…When does Draco notice Hermione…I mean notice that she is very pretty and what not? R&R…Lol.

Oh and if you are wondering about a Crup: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, page 8-9 clearly says what it looks like, where to find it, that is it loyal to wizards but mean to Muggles…and that usually the fork in their tail has to get severed off when they are young so Muggles wont notice them, but somehow Dumbledore got Ella from someone who doesn't obey laws.


	2. Oreo and What Did He Say

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…um, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond Your Dreams

Oreo and What did he say

_Hermione said looking to where she assumed Ella was. She snapped her fingers and Ella looked at her. "Ella…Leash." Hermione said to Ella. Ella picked up her leash and brought it to Hermione's hand. Hermione scratched Ella, "Thanks Girl." They walked out of the Great Hall and Ella found Dumbledore. "Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded and they walked out onto the school grounds._

Hagrid was waiting by his hut for them. "Ah, there yeh are…she all ready for ya." Hagrid said. "Who is?" Hermione asked. "Oh, yeah…forgot there for a second." Hagrid said taking Hermione's hand and letting her pet something. It was fuzzy and muscular and very large. She moved her hand along it body and found wings. She moved her hand back to its head and felt its nose. It felt like silk with whiskers. She felt up to it ears; they were pointed up and fuzzy. "Well, what is it Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "Well it's an Abraxan. She has just been taught to be saddle ridden just for you. And on the back on the saddle is a place for Ella to ride along." Hagrid said. "Picked one out who didn't have a name so you could name her." Dumbledore said. "What color is she?" Hermione asked. "Black and White." Hagrid smiled. "Then her name is Oreo." Hermione said petting Oreo.

"Well then, take her for a little ride to get to know each other." Hagrid said picking up Hermione and putting her on the saddle with Ella. "Oh Hagrid. I don't know how to ride." Hermione said as Oreo started running. "Just hold on and Oreo will do the rest." Dumbledore waved to Hermione even though she couldn't see him. "They will be fine Hagrid; Oreo knows what she is doing." Dumbledore said looking at the distressed Hagrid. "I know, but it kills me to see Hermione like that." Hagrid said as they went into his hut for tea.

Hermione held on for dear life as Oreo spread her wings and took off from the ground. She loved the feel of wind in her hair even if she couldn't see. Oreo soared high above the school and then landed in the Hogwarts gardens. They walked the gardens, Hermione taking in all the scents and Ella happily sitting in back of her. "Come on Oreo…take us home." Hermione said hoping she would do just that. Once again they were flying over Hogwarts and landed back on the ground. "Ah, Ms. Granger, did you have fun. She is a beautiful horse." Dumbledore said as Hagrid helped Hermione and Ella off of Oreo. "Ok well I am going to go back inside, Harry and Ron are waiting." Hermione said. They nodded in agreement and Hermione told Ella to go to Gryffindor Common.

Draco stood from the breakfast table and watched Hermione meet Dumbledore outside. He sighed, happy because he would finally be able to write his father without Dumbledore knowing. Dumbledore was to preoccupied with Granger to keep him normal eye on him. Draco walked the dungeons to the Heads common saying the password, Unity, and entering. He walked to his room and grabbed some parchment. Taking his quill he wrote a quick note to his father,

Father,

11 o'clock sharp, Gardens, Thursday

Draco

He tied it to his black owl's leg and sent it. This would get his father off his back at least until Thursday. It was Tuesday so he had 2 days to think of a plan. He looked around his room and decided to go and read in the common. 'What was with the little mudblood lately' He thought to him looking around the empty common. 'Car accident my ass' He chuckled to himself for knowing the real story. He found his book on the table and began to read

Ella pulled Hermione to the Gryffindor Common. Being Head girl she knew every password. "Lion's Den." Hermione said and heard the portrait swing open. She followed Ella's lead into the common and listened to the chatter. "Mione, there you are." Harry said pulling her towards Ron and Ginny who were fighting. "It was too last summer that you…Oh Hermione, hello." Ginny said. Ella jumped on a couch next to a young girl with glasses who was reading a rather tick book. "So what did Dumbledore want to show you?" Ron asked.

"Oh well it was rather interesting. Dumbledore go an Abraxan to help with the rehab. Her name is Oreo because she is black and white." Hermione had to also explain to Ron and Ginny what an Oreo was. "So the cookie is a cookie and it had cream in it. Wicked…we should get some." Ron said. "I will have mum send some next time I owl her." Hermione said sitting down on an empty couch after feeling if anyone was sitting there. The others followed her lead. They talked for hours about their summer; it was mostly Harry and Ron because Hermione's summer was short.

The clock tower rang 8:00 and Hermione told the others she had to go do round with Malfoy. Ella picked up her leash and handed it to Hermione. They left and hurried to the Common. Malfoy was waiting when she opened the portrait. "You're late." He snapped as the portrait closed. "I'm sorry Malfoy it takes me a little while because if you haven't noticed…I'M BLIND." Hermione snapped right back at her. "Just shut up your filthy little mudblood. We have to do rounds, let's go." He snapped again and head out the portrait. "Follow Malfoy Ella." Hermione said and Ella obeyed.

They didn't talk to each other until they reached the dungeons. "You can go check another hall instead of the Dungeons." He said, not snapped. "No, I think it best if I just follow you." Hermione said and they walked on. As they neared the Slytherin Portrait a gang of Slytherins looked at them and smirked at Malfoy. "Got yourself a stalker there Malfoy?" Zabini asked. "Guys chill, we are doing rounds. You should be inside." Malfoy smirked at them. "Hey Blindy…nice dog." Parkinson sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "She does tricks to." Hermione said saying something to Ella and unhooking her leash.

Ella took off at full speed knocking Parkinson to the ground, biting at her arms and smacking her legs with her forked tail. Parkinson screamed and Zabini pushed Ella off of her and helped Parkinson up. Ella gave one last growl and went back to Hermione who found her harness and hooked her to the leash. "Keep that bloody mutt on a leash or it will be the end of you mudblood." Zabini snapped. Malfoy watched amused laughing to himself. "You guys get inside the common before we make our next rounds." Malfoy said walking away with Ella and Hermione on his heals.

They got back to their own commons at 8:45. "You know they mean it right. They will torment you if you don't watch it." Malfoy said sitting back on the couch. Hermione put her eye in the direction his voice came from. "I know." She said softly walking slowly to the stairs with Ella. She let Ella roam the common by keeping part of her door open.

Hermione went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she walked in and found the light switch. She wouldn't see but she could feel rays of light in her eyes, which the doctor said be as normal as possible. She turned on the faucet to the shower. She took off her clothes and stuck them in the instant washer and dryer. She made the water very hot and got in shaking her hair in the water. She used a self washing shampoo and conditioner and then got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. She decided that she would sneak to her room and get dressed there. She took her clothes out of the washer/dryer and walked into the hallway and into her room.

Draco couldn't stop laughing about Ella attacking Pansy. He was also thinking about the threat to Hermione Blaise had made. He could tell that Blaise had really meant it too. What was it with him caring anyway? It was probably because he didn't want his mother to be upset any more than she already was. He could imagine her getting out of the hospital and her asking about Hermione. If he were to tell her that she was murdered by his best friend then she would surely kill herself this time. Not many people know that Draco's mother had bipolar and there wasn't much people could do about it. The bad thing was that she was more depressed than she was happy. She would be happy for a couple days then sink into this deep depression for months at a time.

Draco remembered that when he was little his mother was so happy. She hadn't been diagnosed with bipolar until he started Hogwarts. He always blamed himself and would take it out on the Golden Trio. He never told anyone, only Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey knew. He hated not seeing his mother but his father would not allow him to see her in the hospital.

He heard the water turn off in the bathroom. He looked up to see Hermione stand in the hallway for a second then retreat to her room. 'Damn she's hot' Draco thought then paused to think about what he just thought. 'You did not just think that!!' He yelled at himself. 'You have to admit, she does have a nice ass.' He thought. 'I was just messing with the Weasel when I said that on the train' He argued with himself. 'But admit you meant it. I mean did you see it.' He argued back. "Fine, I ADMIT that Granger has a nice ASS, HAPPY." He practically yelled out loud. "EXCUSE ME?" He heard a voice from the top of the stairs. He closed his eyes hard and tried to imagine that he didn't just say that out loud. But when he opened his eyes she was still there. "I-I didn't say anything." He decided to play it cool.

"Yes you did, you just said… I ADMIT that Granger has a nice ASS." Hermione walked the rest of the way down the stairs, Ella at her heals. "In your dreams Granger." He said. Draco thanked God that Hermione was blind because he would feel himself turning pink. "I know what I heard Malfoy. I may be blind but I have perfect hearing." Hermione stumbled over to where he was now standing. "Why am I even arguing with a filthy mudblood?" HE said rushing past her and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and took a nice long bath.

Hermione threw on some close and began to walk down to the Common room. "Fine, I ADMIT the Granger has a nice ASS, HAPPY." She heard Malfoy yell. "EXCUSE ME?" She yelled back. She waited for him to respond. After a long pause he spoke. "I-I didn't say anything." He stuttered. "Yes you did, you just said… I ADMIT that Granger has a nice ASS." Hermione walked the rest of the way down the stairs, Ella at her heals. "In your dreams Granger." Malfoy said.

"I know what I heard Malfoy. I may be blind but I have perfect hearing." Hermione wished she could see Malfoy blushed because she could feel him doing it. She stumbled over to where she supposed he was. "Why am I even arguing with a filthy mudblood?" Malfoy said and a cool breeze swept past Hermione telling her that he had gone upstairs. She heard the water turn on in the bathroom and sat on the couch.  
Ella hopped next to her and sat her head on Hermione's leg. Hermione opened her book and began to read in brail.

(A/N…ok, so what did you think??? Um… An Abraxan is an immensely powerful giant Palomino winged horse. Look it up in Fantastic Beast and Where to find them, last page of the book. I figured out how I am gonna get Drake and Mione together…very good idea I must say so. But that wont be for another couple of chapters. So REVIEW thanks…


	3. Burn You Got Dissed

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond Your Dreams

**Burn**- You got dissed

_"I know what I heard Malfoy. I may be blind but I have perfect hearing." Hermione wished she could see Malfoy blushed because she could feel him doing it. She stumbled over to where she supposed he was. "Why am I even arguing with a filthy mudblood?" Malfoy said and a cool breeze swept past Hermione telling her that he had gone upstairs. She heard the water turn on in the bathroom and sat on the couch.  
Ella hopped next to her and sat her head on Hermione's leg. Hermione opened her book and began to read in brail._

_NOW:_

Draco came out of the bathroom and looked into the common, Hermione wasn't there. He had on a pair of boxers only. Walking down the stairs he was about to sit on the couch but saw her first. Hermione say sleep, her book rising up and down with every breath she took. Draco shook his head and pulled a Gryffindor blanket off the back one of the chairs and threw it over Hermione. He grabbed his book of the table and ran the stairs to his room. Draco sat on his bed and notice he had grabbed the wrong book. Draco took a look inside the front cover. It read as followed; 'this is Hermione Grangers private journal… KEEP OUT.' Draco smirked and opened to the front page.

_Day 1…I woke this morning and expected to see my bright room at Home, but I did not. I did not see anything but black. I don't remember anything after meeting my father in the car to go home. Mother said we had been in an accident. I could hear her crying, and knew what was coming. My hero was gone, lost in the sea of death_ There were now blurry sentences and Draco could tell Hermione had been crying. _I was not speaking to my father when I got off the train because he had told mother to stay home and clean up... The last thing I told him was that he was mean and then everything blurred. My memory was gone until this day. I was blind, fatherless, and could hardly do anything._

Draco flipped the page and read on… _Day 2…I met Mrs. Malfoy today in the hospital. She shared a room with me and was glad that she could talk to someone. Turns out that neither Malfoy nor his father ever came to visit. There is just something weird about why Mrs. Malfoy is in the hospital. She said she fell down the stairs, but when the nurse comes in she gave her anti-depressants. I know now that Mrs. Malfoy is bipolar. She had tried to commit suicide when Mr. Malfoy abused her…It really is sad, but I am glad I could be her friend and visit with her. She is a very fun person if you get to know her. She hates hospitals, they make her depressed even more, but she loves the free ice cream. Malfoy is scum for not visiting his mother, pure scum just like his father._

Draco couldn't take it; he threw the diary at the door. He missed his mother but wasn't allowed to visit her because his father wouldn't allow it. He could feel tears coming to his eyes but he pushed them back. "Malfoys don't cry." He told himself and shut the lights off falling into a light sleep.

Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. She fell into a slumber and into a dream. It was of Kings Cross, the day her father died.

_She got into her car and didn't see her mother. "Dad, where's mom?" Mione asked. "I told her to stay home and clean up a little." He said. "But mom loves coming to pick me up …" Hermione didn't finish her sentence but stated. "You are so mean." She looked out the window until they were half way home. It was raining and you could hardly see anything in front of you. Hermione did however notice something unusual following them. There was a beat up old pick up with people in cloaks in the back apparently her father noticed to and began to speed up but the pickup sped up too. Her father was driving fast now and Hermione was holding on for dear life. As her father looked in the mirror…_

Hermione woke as someone was shaking her. "Granger, wake up…Time to get up, breakfast in 30." Malfoy said walking off. 'Odd dream.' Hermione thought. She got up and hit the table. 'I don't remember having a table in my room.' Hermione thought again. She remembered falling asleep on the couch and wandered up to her room. She did some clean up spells and walked to back to the common. "Ella, leash." Hermione said listening for Ella to come running. She heard Ella's tags jingle as she ran towards her and bark. "Good girl." Hermione said picking up the leash and her bag and walking to the Great Hall. She opened the door and Ella guided her to Harry who sat across from Ron. "Hey guys." She said sitting next to Harry.

"Hey Mione." Harry said followed by Ron. "I can't wait until class. Today is double potions and Transfiguration." She said enthusiastically. "Oh joy, both with Slytherins." Harry said. They chattered on for a bit before they scurried off to the Dungeons. Snape was in a foul mood as usually but nothing out of the ordinary. After Potions they Had transfiguration and it went well except when Harry knocked a bottle of ink in Ron's lap and then they had this giant ink fight and accidentally got some on the Slytherins and were about to have a duel if McGonagall hadn't stopped them. Malfoy had then sent Harry a note saying he was dead after class. 'Oh joy, a duel with Malfoy.' Hermione thought shaking her head.

As soon as class was over Malfoy and his cronies waited in the hall for them. Harry, Ron, and Mione walked out of the class and stopped. "Mione you go ahead to lunch, we will be there after we beat the crap out of Malfoy." Blaise laughed from behind Malfoy. "What Potter, afraid your little girlfriend will get hurt, her being blind and all." Malfoy sneered. Harry and Ron growled and were about to duel when Hermione and Ella stepped in front of them. "You know very well Malfoy that you could loose you Heads badge for fighting. Daddy wouldn't be too happy about that now would he?" Hermione snapped looking to where she assumed her was. "How dare you, you filthy little mudblood. You know nothing about my life." Malfoy snapped right back. "Oh really? Just how I don't know that your mother calls you DunDun because you sleep with a blanket and you named it DunDun. You, Draco Malfoy, sleep with a blanket…how cute." Hermione said astounding Malfoy.

"You'll pay mudblood." He snapped walking towards her. "Or how you have a love for Lions?" She smirked a satisfied smirk. He knew she was beating him in this game but couldn't give up now… "Why You…" He started but Hermione cut him off. "How about last summer when you threw a temper tantrum and stormed from the house because your father wouldn't let you listen to your music?" Malfoy at this point was beet red and they were so close, Hermione could feel him breathing in front of her. 7 years of torture was finally being paid back. "Shut up…just shut up." Malfoy yelled. Harry and Ron were cracking up and Malfoys cronies were confused. "Still say I know nothing about your life…Like how your father beats you because I'm better at Magic than you and get higher grades and the fact that I'm muggle born doesn't please him one bit. Like he beats you when you don't catch the snitch in a Quidditch game, or when you brought your mother to the hospital because she tried to …" Malfoy couldn't take it, he punch Hermione in the gut.

Hermione doubled over and fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione who lay lifeless on the floor. "What the Bloody Hell is your problem?" Ron said kneeling next to Hermione. Malfoy said nothing her just stared at his fist in disbelief of what he had just done. He hit a girl…he was just like _him_. "She's hardly breathing; we should get her to the hospital wing." Ron said picking her up in his arms. Ella looked furious with Malfoy but followed Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing. Harry was frozen looking at Malfoy. "You bloody bastard. You could have killed her…She's a girl, you hit as girl. That is low even for you…DunDun." Harry shook his head and ran after Ron.

Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco astonished. "That was brilliant…DunDun." Blaise started to crack up. "Bout time someone put her in her place." Pansy said clinging to the still frozen Malfoy. He couldn't believe it, he had hit her…he still couldn't believe it. He unfroze and looked at his cronies. "I-I-I ha-ave t-to go." He said taking off down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. "Honeycomb." He said and the Gargoyle moved. Draco burst into Dumbledore's office, his face blood red and tears welling up in his eyes. Snape was in there talking to Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked nodding to Snape as he left. "I need to go to St. Mungo's now!" Malfoy shouted at the old man. "We have a perfectly good hospital wing here Mr. Malfoy, are you hurt?" Draco walked up to Dumbledore and stood right in front of him. "NOW." He said gritting his teeth.

Draco walked the halls of the hospital in search for his mother's room. He swung the door opened and looked at her. "DunDun?" She smiled weakly. Tears poured from his eyes as he looked at his mother. "I hit her." He said converting his eyes to the floor. "Who did you hit honey." Draco sat on the bed where he guessed Hermione once laid. "Granger…the girl you met her, the blind girl." Malfoy closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Oh." That was the only thing his mother said. Draco shot up from the bed rushing and hugging his mother. "I didn't mean to hit her so hard. Potter and I were going to duel and she got involved and warned me about loosing my badge…and I told her she knew nothing about my life…and she…she…I couldn't take it…I hit her, I'm just like…HIM." Draco sobbed into the crook of his mother's neck. She patted Draco on the back pulling him into a tighter hug. "Its ok honey, your aren't like your father. Mya will be alright." Mrs. Malfoy was crying now also. "I'm scum…just like Granger said. I'm sorry I didn't visit this summer, father wouldn't allow it. I tried, I am pure scum. You don't understand I hit her so hard. I knocked her unconscious, I hurt her mother. I hurt a girl." Draco said stopping and wiping his eyes with a handkerchief his mother gave to him.

"Well done Draco. I am proud." A chilling voice came from the doorway. It was Lucius Malfoy. Draco prayed for his to go away but he didn't. "Come son, we are leaving now." He said a chill going up Draco's spine. Draco looked at his mother who nodded. "Yes father." Draco said walking to the door and being pushed out into the hall. As soon as they were outside they apparated to a field just outside Hogsmead. Draco turned to his father head down. "How DARE you defy me!" Lucius yelled backhanding Draco's face and knocking him to the ground. "I was so proud when Mr. Zabini told me you beat Potter's friend, and then I found out you are with your FILTHY mother." Lucius said kicking Draco in the stomach. He clutched it in pain. "She's NOT filthy." Draco muttered.

"You have something to share Draco?" Lucius asked. "I said she ISNT FILTHY!" Draco said standing up to his father. "How DARE you speak to me like that." Lucius took out his wand. "Crucio." He said send Draco back to the ground in pain. "Fuck you LUCIUS!" Draco said standing once more in pain. Lucius's mouth hung open. "CRUCIO." He yelled send Draco back to the group screaming. "CRUCIO." Lucius yelled again and again Draco screamed out in pain. "See you tomorrow… Son." Lucius said leaving Draco to pain and agony. He stood and made in way back to Hogwarts every so often falling to the ground in pain.

As Draco reached the front doors he began to wonder what Pothead and Weasel were going to do to him. He limped back to the common room and collapsed on the couch.

Hermione had a few broken ribs, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. The nurse said she should come around by tomorrow, but she needed her rest. Ella lay at the foot of Hermione's bed waiting while Harry and Ron went out to find Malfoy. They went to the Heads common room first. "Unity." Harry said. And the portrait swung open. There was Malfoy on the couch sleeping. "Oh your screwed now Malfoy." Harry said grabbing Malfoy by his shirt collar and waking him up. Harry pulled Malfoy off the couch and pushed him on the floor. Malfoy held his side but showed neither fear nor pain. "What the Hell do the wonder boys want?" Malfoy asked the sneering trying to escape Harry's foot. "You like beating women Malfoy? Just like your father aren't you?" Ron said. Malfoy jump up from under Harry foot and got in Ron's face. "How dare you!" He said put was too late, Ron had punched him in the stomach and Harry and he were on top of him in seconds, beating the shit out of him.

Harry and Ron pulled back and stood up off the bloody Malfoy. His nose was bleeding and he had cuts and bruises from his face to his knees. Harry and Ron turned to leave but this fight was not over yet. Malfoy pulled Harry's leg bringing him to the ground and began to punch him in the face. Ron grabbed Malfoys hair and started to punch the side of his face. Malfoy turned quickly pulling Ron to the floor and Harry pushed Malfoy to the ground once more. He and Ron quickly advanced on him and started to punch him gut and face. Malfoy knew he was beaten, just like a husky-dog in the Yukon, out numbered and weak he was going down. If Snape wouldn't have come to fetch Malfoy for Dumbledore, Harry and Ron would have killed him.

When Snape couldn't stop them by yelling at them he hit them upside the head with a book and told them to go to their common room. Harry and Ron scurried away back to Gryffindor. Snape looked at the bloodied up Malfoy.

Draco clutched his stomach and hurled his lunch all over the floor. He had a black eye, a busted lip, his jaw was swelling, and he had bruises up and down his body. "God boy, you could have taken them, what happened?" Snape asked as he levitated Draco to the hospital wing and set him on the bed next to Hermione. But Draco was out cold and wasn't planning on waking up and time today.

(A/N…THANKS sooo much for the reviews… I love them…and thank you for the great help… I loved them and I promise, Oreo has something to do with Draco and Mione. HAHA… I love have ppl beaten up. I feel bad from Draco though… SRY he was OOC…but I had to have this scene… HE GOT DISSED.)


	4. All Because a Broken Promise

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond Your Dreams

All Because a Broken Promise

_ Draco clutched his stomach and hurled his lunch all over the floor. He had a black eye, a busted lip, his jaw was swelling, and he had bruises up and down his body. "God boy, you could have taken them, what happened?" Snape asked as he levitated Draco to the hospital wing and set him on the bed next to Hermione. But Draco was out cold and wasn't planning on waking up any time today._

_NOW:_

Hermione woke late in the day the next day. She yawned and could hear Madam Pomfrey working on the person next to her. "Fuck…that hurts!" She heard a familiar voice say. "Mr. Malfoy, watch your language." Madam Pomfrey said. Sat up in bed and turned her head towards Malfoys bed. "Ms. Granger, please lye down!" Madam Pomfrey said looking at Hermione. Hermione frowned when she heard Malfoy curse again. "It was Harry and Ron, wasn't it?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer. "Like Bloody Hell it was!" Malfoy raise his voice, Hermione winced. "I'm sorry." She said lying down and facing away from them.

"I'm not mad at you Granger. I had it coming; I never should have hit you." Malfoy said. "But you did." She whispered and only he heard her. Malfoy frowned smacking Madam Pomfrey's hand away from his bandages and standing up. He was weak but he walked to the side of the bed she was facing. "I went and saw my mother." He softly stated. Hermione smiled but frowned again. "I am not saying that I approve of what Harry and Ron did, but I am not sorry they did it. You tormented us for 6 years; I cannot forgive you like that, especially since you hit me." Hermione said wishing she didn't. Malfoy was outraged. "You will NEVER let me live that down will you. WHAT do I have to do so you will stop bringing it up. My father was right. You will ALWAYS be a FILTHY little MUDBLOOD!" Hermione winced as he yelled. Malfoy stormed outraged out of the hospital wing.

A single tear slid from Hermione's eye but she shook it off. She was burning with anger at Harry and Ron and empathy for Malfoy. Hermione got out of the hospital bed and wobbled for a second. "Ms. Granger, back in bed. You are not in full health yet." Madam Pomfrey yelled as Hermione walked out of the hospital wing, Ella hot on her trail. It was dinner time and she knew just where to find her two best friends. But then she had a better idea, one that would make them pay for breaking their promise. Harry had promised not to touch Malfoy when Ron had brought her to the hospital wing. She cam conscious for moments and then unconscious again. She ran to the owlery and sent the red envelope addressed to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Then she ran to dinner sitting with Ginny and not even looking at Harry or Ron except for when the howler had arrived.

Harry held it in his hands and looked wide eyed at Ron, and just as they opened it Hermione ran from the hall and out onto the grounds. She took off with Oreo and Ella moments later. (Inside the Great Hall) Harry opened the howler and it began it lecture. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE? I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DID WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO. AND YOU RONALD WEASLEY, STOP LAUGHING BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO," Ron who had been cracking up froze when he heard his name.

"DON'T BOTHER RUNNING AFTER ME BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND ME. I AM EXTREMELY MAD AT THE BOTH OF YOU AND YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT WHEN I GET BACK I WILL FORGIVE YOU. I HAVENT DECIDED IF I WILL OR WONT YET. I HOPE THE WHOLE SCHOOL HEARS HOW MAD I AM AT YOU BECAUSE YOU TWO DESERVE IT. I HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER AM EXTREMELY MAD AT MY TWO BEST FRIENDS HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLEY AND EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW IT. I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY." The howler hissed at them both and then burst into flames. Harry and Ron were petrified. The entire school, including most of the staff, burst into laughter.

As night crawled slowly by Hermione picked her up from the bed of flowers she laid in with Ella in her lap and Oreo munch on the weeds. "What am I going to do with them?" Hermione asked Oreo who breathed out heavily. "I wonder what time it is." Hermione said taking out her wand and pointing it at her wand. "Picturess." She said and saw the watch in her head. It was 10:45 at night and Hermione was almost about to miss her 2nd rounds if she didn't hurry. She didn't really care because she didn't even do her first rounds.

Hermione picked up Ella and sat her in the saddle and then jumped on herself. The three walked through the forest for a while, Hermione talking to Oreo. "I know I will have to forgive Harry and Ron because they will plead me to, and I love them way to much. But they won't have my trust back. They broke their promise and that's the way it is right?" Oreo jerked her head a little and Hermione laughed. "I do hope I get my sight back soon. I want to be able to see you girls. It is hard as heck to imagine things because they always end up as cartoon pictures in my head." Hermione laughed to herself. "I say we avoid the Malfoys for a while what do you say Ella?" Hermione asked. Ella barked in response. "He seemed pretty mad didn't he? I mean of coarse he was mad. Even Malfoy would never hit a girl unless he was extremely mad at her." Hermione said petting Oreo's shoulder which was covered with wings.

It took them a while to walk through the forest to a little clearing which was where they would take off. But this time Oreo wouldn't take off. She froze, she wouldn't budge. Hermione heard Ella growl and was very confused. "Who's there?" Hermione called out but no one answered. "What is wrong Oreo, come on, take flight." Hermione said patting Oreo's mane. Ella's growl grew louder and with more rage. Oreo had begun to back up apparently afraid of something in front of her. "Oreo, what are you doing you silly girl. Forward, towards Hogwarts." But Oreo refused. She turned on her back legs and ran quickly through the forest as if something were chasing them. Then Hermione heard it. It was the sound of more galloping feet on the trail behind them, following them.

Hermione began to worry but trusted her companions. The path grew wider and Oreo sped up. The hooves were closer now, almost as if they were right beside her. Oreo was running so fast now that you couldn't hear her feet even touch the ground. Hermione reached for her wand in her pocket. Retrieving it she turned to where the galloping could be heard. She hoped the Oreo and the other horse were traveling the same speed of the picture might be blurry. Hermione pointed where she wanted to look and murmured 'Picturess.' A picture came into Hermione's head and she became very frightened, very fast. There in her mind were 7 riders in black cloaks catching up to her. "I know you can do it Oreo, save all our hides." But Hermione was too late. They had reached the flower field and the 7 riders closed in around her from what she could hear. Oreo turned in circles looking for a way out.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked as Oreo kept circling. Ella was now full of rage and growling loudly at the riders. Hermione knew the riders were getting frustrated. "Ella, tut tut." Hermione said and Ella whimpered and lay down in the saddle. Hermione could also tell that they had been riding a while because their horses were getting restless. "It is not what we want Mudblood, it is what we must do to make Potter mourn." She knew the voice. It was just like Malfoys but much creepier. "Mr. Malfoy. We meet again." Hermione said knowing that she was edging them on. Lucius growled and the next rider spoke. "How dare you speak to him, Filthy Mudblood?" She knew this voice also, but couldn't put a name with it. Hermione looked at the ground and tried not to speak again. She could hear them mutter amongst themselves, but only 6 of them talked. They were Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Rookwood, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Dolohov.

Hermione remembered Mr. Dolohov. He almost killed her in their fifth year at the Ministry. Se wondered about the 7th rider. From the picture she had in her mind he was smaller then the rest, but not that small. The riders stopped talking and looked at Hermione oddly. She was biting her lip, had one eyebrow raise and was shaking her head yes and no. She was obviously fighting to herself about what to do. She would have apparated a long time ago if she wasn't still on school grounds. "Well, looks like we have caught the bookworm Gryffindor off guard and she isn't smart enough to find away out." Lucius said.

"Are you after me because I am smarter than your son?" Hermione asked. Lucius growled once more. "Draco will always be smarter than you he just doesn't try." Lucius gritted his teeth. "Or maybe you beat him to much he is so caught up in trying not to be in pain than to be working on his studies." Hermione commented trying to make it so Lucius didn't hear her, but everyone did. The 7th rider finally spoke. "Dumb Ass." Was his only comment but Hermione knew instantly that it was Malfoy. "Are you after me because Harry and Ron beat up Malfoy?" Hermione instantly knew she had said the wrong thing. She could feel everyone's eyes go from her to Malfoy. "But I suppose he deserved it, he did knock me unconscious. It is what he deserved." Hermione said trying to save his butt. It had worked, everyone's eyes were wide and back on her.

Lucius had had it with her comments. "Crucio." He yelled causing Hermione to fall off of Oreo. Oreo got spooked by the fall and took off running back into the forest. Some of the riders made an effort to go after her but Lucius stopped them. "No, stay and make sure Draco does his job." Lucius smirked looking at Malfoy. Hermione was now blind, in major pain, and in the middle of a ring of Death Eaters, ALONE. Hermione knew thing were getting bad by the second but didn't show any fear. She knew if she were to show any fear she would be killed in a second.

Draco slowly pulled him wand from his pocket and pointed it at Hermione. But Hermione had an idea. "Hey DunDun?" Hermione asked him. He turned red with anger at that name. Hermione knew if her plan didn't work she would be dead, that is why her plan had to work. Malfoy looked annoyed and he knew his father was watching him. "What?" He gritted his teeth. Hermione was stalling for time as she made sure in her head her plan would work. "You know that when Oreo gets back to Hogwarts without me, that both Harry and Ron will come looking for me and then you can kill me in front of the, isn't that what you want to do. Make him mourn?" Hermione asked. "The mudblood has a point. Then we can kill the dream team and make the master happy." Zabini said with a smirk. "Fine, but if they don't come within an hour, you are dead." Lucius said.

Hermione wished she couldlook around the field. It was very small, only big enough for the 7 riders and Hermione to fit in it. Hermione smirked to herself. Lucius hadbegan to talk about other plans. "I can hear you ya know." Hermione stated loudly. Lucius growled and they moved the little distance they could to get away. "I can still hear you." Hermione smiled inside, her plan was working. "Draco, watch the mudblood, we are going to talk in the field behind those trees." Lucius said. Draco nodded and the 6 riders left on foot. The horses were just standing in the grass. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the horses. "Picturess." She said and pictures the horses. 3 of them were regular black thoroughbreds, but the other 3 were tall, skinny black stallions. Hermione turned her head towards where she assumed Draco was. "Malfoy, I need to use the restroom." Hermione lied. Draco groaned and untied her ropes but kept his wand on her. Go behind the horses, leave and I will catch you." He said. Hermione nodded and stood walking over to the biggest black stallion.

Making sure Draco wasn't looking; Hermione hoisted herself up silently and kicked the horse in the direction of the path. It took of at lightning speed and when Draco turned his head towards the trail he saw the butt end of the horse and gasped. He got on his own horse and took of after her. Hermione, who had gotten a giant head start and a faster horse, had an advantage over Draco. But Draco was hot on her trail. Hermione wished she had vision because she knew nothing about horses or how to steer them.

Hermione came to the clearing and was about to exit the clearing into the path to Hogwarts when Draco took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra." He shouted aiming for Hermione but hitting the horse. The horse to a plunge to the ground on top of Hermione.

(A/N…Hahaha… I am gonna leave you hanging. Only I know what happens. Hope you like it… I like writing it. When I added Oreo I had this idea because one day this summer I got angry with my family and I spent the whole day out with my neighbor's horses. I felt a horse could be a very loyal creature and that they really love people. So that is my purpose of Oreo…stay tuned to see what happens next.


	5. Out Cold and Wasted

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond Your Dreams

Out Cold and Wasted

_Hermione came to the clearing and was about to exit the clearing into the path to Hogwarts when Draco took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra." He shouted aiming for Hermione but hitting the horse. The horse took a plunge to the ground on top of Hermione._

_NOW:_

Lucius and Dolohov came trotting in on horses. "She tried to get away so I killed her and in doing so killing the horse. Go back for the others, I will send her body to Potter" Draco said getting off his horse and walking over to Hermione. He checked her pulse, "She's dead." He lied. Lucius smirked and Dolohov and he rode off.

Draco made a small whistling noise and out of the forest came a very distressed Oreo. Draco picked up Hermione and sat her on Oreo. "Take her home girl." Draco said and Oreo took off into the sky with Hermione and Ella. Dumbledore and Hagrid had been watching the skies for Oreo and Hermione. When neither Draco nor Hermione did their rounds and they weren't in their common, Dumbledore knew something was wrong. "There they are!" Hagrid said pointing to Oreo.

Oreo landed and Hermione fell off, hitting the ground. "Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore and Hagrid rushed to her side. She was hardly breathing. "We need to get her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and Hagrid picked her up following Dumbledore to the castle. Harry and Ron were waiting for them on the steps. "What happened to her?" They said rushing to Hagrid as they walked to the Hospital Wing. "We don't know. She landed with Oreo but was knocked out cold." Dumbledore said opening the hospital doors for Hagrid. He set Hermione on a hospital bed and went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

Harry and Ron rushed to her side crying. "It's out fault. We made you mad…Please don't die Mione." Ron said taking her hand. "Shut up Ron. Don't say things like that." Harry cried taking her other hand. Madam Pomfrey came rushing to Hermione's bed. "What has happened Albus?" She asked. "Don't know…she came on Oreo, unconscious." Dumbledore said softly shaking his head. Madam Pomfrey worked quickly and quietly. She walked to Dumbledore. "She has been hit with Crucio, and got a surge of Avada. She wasn't hit directly but it could kill her Albus. Odd though, they wouldn't have broken anything, but she has 4 broken ribs, a broken ankle and wrist. I mended the wrist and ankle, but there is little I can do for the ribs. But the question it, How did she get them?" Madam Pomfrey looked over at the two boys surrounding Hermione.

They were talking to the unconscious girl softly, Apologizing and telling her how much they loved her. Each of them had one of her hands enlaced in theirs and they kept kissing her hands. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and looked back at Dumbledore. "Her ribs will have to heal themselves. The potion to mend them is to dangerous. Look at those boys, how much they worship over her. I cannot tell them of what might become of Miss Granger. It is too painful for me, I am sorry." She said. Dumbledore nodded his head and walked over to the two boys. Madam Pomfrey watch him as the two boys faces burst into harder tears and shook their heads. "No, that's not possible! SHE GOING TO MAKE IT!" Ron screamed at Dumbledore with a look of fear in his eyes. Dumbledore lowered his head to look at the ground. "I am sorry." He said walking back over to Madam Pomfrey.

They watched as Harry took out his wand and made the bed bigger. Madam Pomfrey went to stop them but Dumbledore shook his head and told her to let them be. She nodded and left with the headmaster in tears. "Oh Hermione, please don't die. We need you. I can't live without you." Ron cried crawling into the bed on her left and Harry on her right. "Who will help us with out homework?" He said lying back looking at the ceiling. "Harry?" Ron said slowly. "Yeah Ron?" He answered. "It Mione dies…I'm going to kill myself." Ron said slowly but with meaning. Harry looked at Ron wiping away his tears. "That not what she would have wanted and you know it Ron." Harry said to his best friend. "I can't live without her Harry. I don't know what I could do if she wasn't there." Ron said moving really close to Hermione. "Ron, do you still like Hermione…you know, as more than a friend?" Harry had to ask.

"I've know for quite a while that we could never be more then friends. I love Hermione, and she knows I would die for her. But we could never be more then friends." Ron said kissing Hermione on the cheek and taking in her aroma. The boys fell asleep like that, curled up next to their best friend.

Draco sat at the bar in Hogsmead. "Are you aware that it is 1:00 am?" The bar tender asked. "Another Fire Whisky…please." Draco said drunk. "I think you have had enough." The bar tender said shaking his head. Draco grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes. "My father is Lucius Malfoy, and I said another Fire Whisky…NOW!" Draco said angrily letting go of the bar tender. He nodded and brought Draco another drink. He gulped it down and smiled. "Great!" He said standing up from the bar stool. "Give me a bottle of it." The bar tender gulped but gave Draco a full bottle of Fire Whisky. "Thanks…Dude." Draco laughed evilly and began the walk to Hogwarts. He had chugged half the bottle as he reached the steps of Hogwarts. He was singing the pirates son, YoHoHo and a Bottle of Rum. He walked the halls not really going anywhere and to drunk to notice where he was going.

He found a couple snogging in a classroom. "Get to your hiccup commons hiccup NOW!" He yelled and the boy looked at his after the girl had run off. "Are you drunk?" He laughed at Draco. "Sure am hiccup buddy." Draco laughed. "Buddy, ha-ha I called you hiccup Buddy." He laughed again. "Dude, you smell like rotting cadaver." The boy said holding his nose. (Cadaver is a dead body) "Your hiccup girlfriend there hiccup was Hott!" Draco said swaggering down the hallway. He found his way to the Great Hall and took out a bottle of spray paint. On the doors of the Great Hall he spray-painted: DRACO MALFOY SAYS HIS FATHER SUCKS ASS! He put a charm on it so no one could take it off for 24 hours.

Draco found his way back to the heads common somehow and collapsed on the floor near the fire, the empty bottle of Fire Whisky in hand. He had never been this drunk before, but then again he had never tried to kill anyone before either. It was 3:30 when he went to sleep and 8:00 when Dumbledore found his passed out on the floor. "He's wasted." Dumbledore told Snape handing his the bottle of Fire Whisky. "Something happened last night the only 2 people can tell us, one is in a coma and the other probably doesn't remember because he is wasted." Snape said shaking his head. Draco stirred on the ground opening his eyes but closing them quickly. "GOD Damn, close the fucken blinds." He said covering his eyes. Snape closed the drapes so only a little light lighted the room. Draco stood but fell onto the couch holding his head. "I have the biggest headache!" Draco said looking questioningly at Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, are you away of what happened last night?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. Snape held up the empty bottle of Whisky.

"I didn't know you drank Snape!" Malfoy said sarcastically. "I don't, but you sir, you definitely drink. Are you aware you went to the bar and spent 4,000 galleons on alcohol?" Snape shook his head. Draco covered his eyes. "Ah FUCK!" He shouted. "What did I do?" Draco said looking at Dumbledore. "Well, let's just say your father will NOT be happy. But what we want to know is why you got so drunk, what happened to make you drink so much?" Snape asked. "I don't know." Draco lied. Dumbledore shook his head and looked at Snape. "Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to say that you are being stripped of your badge until you can pay back in detentions for how much alcohol you drank and for the Great Hall doors." Draco nodded, pulling the badge from his robes and handing it to Snape.

Snape and Dumbledore left and Draco let out a loud groan and lay down on the couch taking out his wand and curing his head ache. He got dressed into clean robes and went to breakfast. He stopped as he saw what the Great Hall doors said. Know every Slytherin; his father already knew what he had done. "DAMN IT!" Draco yelled looking at the doors. The first years the were in the Entrance Hall scattered at his yelling. Draco shook his head and walked into the Great Hall. Everyone turned to stare at him and began to whisper. "QUIT LOOKING AT ME AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco yelled to everyone and they quickly stares at their plate silently. Draco walked to the Slytherin table and say at the end away from everyone else. He slammed is fist on the table when the other Slytherins dared to look at him. They quickly turned away.

Blaise was the only one brave enough to approach him. "What the hell Draco?" He said sitting across from his best friend. "I don't wanna talk about it." Draco said playing with the food on his plate. "I heard you were wasted." Blaise said and Draco shot an evil look at him. "Pansy got word from her mum, who heard what you did last night. Landed the mudblood in the hospital wing in a coma, awesome. Should have just killed her." Blaise said. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO FUCKEN TALK ABOUT LAST NIGHT, SO SHUT YOUR FUCKEN FACE!" Draco yelled so the whole room heard him again. Someone tapped on Draco's shoulder and he looked back to see Dumbledore and Snape again.

"Follow us Mr. Malfoy." Snape said. Draco groaned and followed them top Dumbledore's office. "Please sit." Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk. "It seems that Ms. Parkinson has let slip of your events last night, care to share?" Dumbledore asked. Draco put his head in his hands and then ran them through his hair. Draco looked at the ground shaking his head. "I'm not proud of what I did, ok." Draco said not making eye contact with either professor. "Why did you do it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked but Draco just shook his head. "How is she?" He whispered. "She was hit with Crucio and part of Avada; her body can't take it much long. She's not doing to well." Dumbledore looked at Draco.

"You did the right thing by sending her back Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy shook his head. "They are going to kill me aren't they?" Draco said. "Who, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. As long as Ms. Granger is alive they won't leave her side. So I suggest you stay clear of the hospital wing and stay out of trouble Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said standing up and opening the door for Draco to leave. He nodded and left. "You really believe they won't try to kill him, Albus?" Snape asked. "Not at all. Once they find out Mr. Malfoy did that to Hermione, he will most likely need a coffin. Put his on full staff watch." Snape nodded and left Dumbledore's office as well.

Harry and Ron had woken up next to Hermione and had been brought breakfast by Madam Pomfrey. They didn't eat. They shrunk the bed back and sat by Hermione all day. The only movement she made was the slight rise and fall of her stomach. Their eyes were bloodshot and their cheeks tear stained. "Remember last summer at the Burrow when you were teaching us how to make bread, Hermione. And we put to much yeast and it was so big and mom got so mad at us. Then we had a bread fight because the bread was too hard and didn't have a salt in it so it didn't taste like anything." Ron laughed looking at Hermione. "Or that one time we were out by the lake and Ron and I snuck up behind you and threw you in and we tried to help you but you pulled is in." Harry smiled also looking at Hermione."Come back to us Hermione, we miss you." Ron said kissing her hand.

(A/N… that was a good place to end. This chappie made me cry. I miss my bestie… DID YOU HEAR THAT…? I MISS YOU… YOU FREEK! Lol, no I love my bestie…she rocks…um, I thought Drunk Draco was funny. Lol, yeah…hmm, I don't know if I will wake Mione next chapter…prob not. But I don't know, read and find out. R&R LOVE YOU MY FANS…. DUDE…it snowed last night at my house…and I had to take an Amish buggy to work…FUN!)


	6. Literally Midnight Fever

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond Your Dreams

Literally Midnight Fever

_"Remember last summer at the Burrow when you were teaching us how to make bread, Hermione. And we put to much yeast and it was so big and mom got so mad at us. Then we had a bread fight because the bread was too hard and didn't have a salt in it so it didn't taste like anything." Ron laughed looking at Hermione. "Or that one time we were out by the lake and Ron and I snuck up behind you and threw you in and we tried to help you but you pulled is in." Harry smiled also looking at Hermione."Come back to us Hermione, we miss you." Ron said kissing her hand._

_NOW:_

Hermione wasn't doing much better. In fact she was getting a lot worse. Harry and Ron never left her side for one second. They ate one meal a day, in the hospital wing and her hands never left theirs. Dumbledore had excused them from classes and came to check on the once and a while. As Hermione slowly turned from bad to worse so did Harry and Ron. They grew thin and weak, and hardly spoke unless it was to each other or to Hermione. Their voices were raspy and their eyes bloodshot, but they never gave up hope. They did it because they loved her and if she was going down then so were they.

Hours fell into days, and Days fell into weeks. 2 weeks had passed and Hermione grew pail. Then one night her body couldn't take the pain anymore. The clock had just stuck midnight and the boys had just fallen asleep. Hermione's body began to shiver and she had a fever of enormous amount. She began to shake causing the boys to wake up. "Ron, Go get Madam Pomfrey…HURRY!" Harry said feeling Hermione's forehead. Ron got tangle in the sheets trying to get up so fast he fell to the floor but quickly recovered running to Madam Pomfrey's office. He began to bang on the door. "MADAM POMFREY…HURRY…SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HERMIONE!!" Ron shouted banging harder. Madam Pomfrey's door flew open and she swept quickly past Ron.

"She burning up, but she is shivering." Harry said taking a wet cloth and wiping the sweat from Hermione's face. Hermione was now shaking all over uncontrollably. "Go get Dumbledore!" Madam Pomfrey yelled to Ron who took off down the hall wearing only boxers. When he returned with Dumbledore Harry was holding down Hermione as Madam Pomfrey was muttering spells. "What is happening?" Dumbledore asked. "She's trying to pass over!" Madam Pomfrey said quickly working. "Stay with us Hermione!" Ron cried helping Harry. Madam Pomfrey hooked Hermione up to a heart monitor. The beat was so fast it was hard to keep count.

Then all at once it stopped and Hermione stopped shaking. She fell limp and lifeless onto the bed. Dumbledore looked at the ground and walked over to her bed. Ron and Harry were in hysteria. Dumbledore put his arm around then and guided them off the bed. "She can't be gone! I won't let her. DAMN IT GOD…Bring her back!" Ron screamed probably waking the whole school. Harry pulled Ron back towards Hermione and sat him in a chair. "She gone Ron…She's not coming back!" He said patting his shoulder. "How can you say THAT? She isn't DEAD!" Ron screamed.

Students began to come into the Hospital Wing and see what the ruckus was. The Gryffindors took on look at Hermione and began to cry, hugging one and other. Madam Pomfrey led them out into the hall and closed the door. "Come now boys, get some rest." Dumbledore said and Harry helped Ron towards the door. As the boys reached the door the strait pitch of the heart monitor began to beep. Slowly and Quietly. Harry looked at Ron was smiling while crying. They ran to Hermione's bed to see her stomach once again rising and falling.

Harry and Ron hugged each other before taking their places sitting on either side of Hermione. "That girl had a lot of determination to stay alive." Madam Pomfrey stopped crying and smiled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked out into the hall where all the Gryffindors were crying. He smiled and nodded his head. They all began to cheer and hug each other. "Now back to your commons and get some rest." Dumbledore smiled and they did as they were told.

"That a girl Mione, that a girl." Harry said kissing her hand. "We're proud of you Mione. How about when you get out of here we have a giant party in your common room." Ron laughed and Harry followed his lead. "Great idea. We can get lots of food and deserts and party games." He laughed. In the days after that many other student came in and visited Hermione. She was doing a heck of a lot better but was still not awake. Be ribs had pretty much healed but the bruises remained.

Draco's father had not been pleased to hear what Draco did and that Hermione was not dead. Draco had been beat more in the past week than he had ever been beaten in his life. He had done as Dumbledore told him to do; he stayed clear of the Hospital wing and any trouble. Even if Mr. Malfoy wasn't pleased with Draco, Voldemort was. He wanted Draco as a death eater as soon as possible. So it was settled for that night. Draco was to meet them in their hide out in Hogsmead. He told Dumbledore that he needed some supplies from Hogsmead and he couldn't do without them and the headmaster had let him go.

Draco walked slowly down to Hogsmead as the sun set beyond the tree's. He walked through an alley into a big black door. The lights were dim and there was a set of stairs leading downward. Draco followed them and entered a dark room with many hooded figures in it. "Ah, young Mister Malfoy, come forward." Voldemorts voice chilled every bone in Draco's body. But he obeyed and bowed in front of him. "You know why you are here?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded his head yes. "To receive the Dark Mark." He stated clearly. "Very good boy." Voldemort looked at Lucius who was standing next to him. "You have raised him well Lucius. You should be very proud." Voldemort said taking out his wand.

"Raise your arm boy." Voldemort smirked. Draco did as he was told and gave Voldemort his right arm. Voldemort enchant incantation after incantation. Finally a jet of while light shot at Draco's arm and he bit back the pain. It felt as is someone was ripping off the flesh of his skin. "I Lord Voldemort place up you, Draco Malfoy, The Mark of Death…The Dark Mark." His voice was deep and chilling. Then the white light stopped leaving the Dark Mark on his arm. Draco studied it keeping back his pain. "You are very brave, Malfoy, just like your father." Voldemort smirked once again. That was the last thing Draco wanted to be, just like his father. He thought of Hermione sitting the hospital wing. And his mother at St. Mungo's. "Now boy, are you willing to follow me, be a Death Eater, and take orders from Me. Boy you are the smartest wizard of this time. Can you follow my orders?" Voldemort asked him.

Draco thought for a second and shook his head. "You're wrong. Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of this time. And I would never follow you scum." Draco apparated out of their and ran through the gates to Hogwarts. Lucius and the other death eaters were furious. Draco ran all the way to Dumbledore's office and told him everything that happened tonight. Dumbledore shook his head. "Are you aware that you put yourself and Ms. Granger in danger…again? Well the safest place in Hogwarts is the hospital wing. It is protected by ancient Magic of Godric Gryffindor himself. It will not be easy for you to stay there, but you must. Anywhere else and you will be killed. Mr. Malfoy, I ask you to please go strait to the Hospital Wing, don't go near your common room. Am I understood?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded and went strait to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey met him at the door with a vicious glare. Draco just looked at the floor and walked into the Hospital Wing. "You stuff is over there." Madam Pomfrey pointed to a small bed with a trunk at the bottom. It was covered off by curtains. Draco thanked her for her hospitality and walked over to his bed. As he passed Hermione, Harry and Ron shot his evil glares. Draco just shook them off and fell onto to his bed to sleep.

(A/N…Sooo…how did you like it. I prob will wake Mione up next chapter but you have to read and find out. I am Going outside to play in the snow…so yeah…tottles. Really short chappie…I know…but I got writers block.)

OK...there is a very important message from my fav author...

IMPORTANT!!!! if you have any freinds or yourselfwho are reading this and may have  
When You Came Running  
Turn The Other Cheek  
or  
A Drop Of Blood  
ALL BY ROOTBEERFLOAT  
chapters, contact me soon  
Amy & Cookie  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat & x-VampireQueen-x


	7. Battle for Life and Death

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Battling for Life and Death

**IMPORTANT!!!! Does anyone have any of RootbeerFloats stories printed out?? IF SO…please contact her or me SOON!!!! AND Whisper's Song…one of my reviewers…um, I didn't have ur email so I am gonna tell u right here…well one of my FAV authors name got destroyed…along with all her stories. Some of them she didn't have saved…so she is wondering if anyone had her stories printed out or saved or something so she can have then…PLEASE…if anyone has any of her stories…HELP!!!**

_Draco nodded and went strait to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey met him at the door with a vicious glare. Draco just looked at the floor and walked into the Hospital Wing. "You stuff is over there." Madam Pomfrey pointed to a small bed with a trunk at the bottom. It was covered off by curtains. Draco thanked her for her hospitality and walked over to his bed. As he passed Hermione, Harry and Ron shot his evil glares. Draco just shook them off and fell onto to his bed to sleep._

_NOW:_

Draco tossed and turned a lot him bed in the hospital wing. Harry was across the room whispering to Ron who was chuckling. Draco had tried throwing a pillow over his head, he had tried throwing the pillow at them but all they did was stare and began to talk louder. Draco had had it. He stood up and walked over to Hermione's bed.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"If you haven't noticed…it is…" Draco looked at the clock, "1:30…in the morning. You may not want to sleep, but I do!" Draco sneered. Both Harry and Ron hopped out of bed and stood in front of Draco.

"You know Malfoy; I have heard the rumors around school. You like to beat up girls. Why her Malfoy, OF all people? Why did you choose to kill off Hermione?" Harry said trying to be civilized. Malfoy shook his head and started to walk to his bed.

"Answer the question!" Ron said stopping his by grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. By Draco's reflexes he hit Ron in the stomach and then it was on. Harry and Ron piled on top of Draco. They began to hit and punch him, Draco doing the same back as best as he could. To Both Harry and Ron stopped in shock as Draco began to laugh.

"What…the…bloody hell?" Harry said getting off Draco to look at him in shock. Ron followed his lead. Draco clutched his side in laughter. Harry and Ron backed off at his madness. Draco stood and leaned against his bed for support.

"What the HELL is your problem Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco stopped and looked at them, shook his head turned to his bed for a second then turned back to Harry and Ron, his wand pointed at them.

"I don't have a problem…but you…you are going to have a major one if you don't shut up and go to sleep." Malfoy said prodding his wand towards the bed.

Ron was about to pull out his wand but Harry stopped him and pushed him down next to Hermione. Ron glared at Malfoy before dosing off to sleep. Harry followed suit and Draco was relieved. He too, soon nodded off to sleep. It was going to be a long week. Draco awoke to the shaking of his bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up!" Madam Pomfrey shook him some more.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco snapped at her. He noticed that the sun was only just lit outside.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need help over here. If you are staying here, you might at well make yourself useful!" Madam Pomfrey said as he got out of bed and put a shirt on.

"Ok, now…Mr. Malfoy, come hold down Miss Granger." Malfoy shot her a look of utter disbelief looking around for Harry or Ron.

"They aren't here Mr. Malfoy. The one time I tell them to go get some fresh air she decided to plunge to her death." Madam Pomfrey shook her head and hurried over to Hermione who was shaking violently.

"What do I do?" Malfoy said coming up on the other side of the bed.

"Just hold her down." Madam Pomfrey said. Malfoy nodded not wishing to get yelled at. He lightly set his hands on her shoulders. She continued to shake violently.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop being a pansy…and hold down Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey began to mutter curse after curse. Draco increased the pressure on Hermione's shoulders and she began to stop shaking a little at his touch. She continued to shake, just not as much.

"Come now Ms. Granger, stay with us." Madam Pomfrey said trying to clam down Hermione. Draco couldn't look at her so he averted his eyes to the window. Potter and Weasley were walking around the lake. Hermione stopped shaking and her heart beat went back to normal.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Malfoy" Draco nodded and Madam Pomfrey walked away. Draco looked at Hermione and took his hands off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry you know." He whispered to her.

"If you die, then I am to be killed by your wolf dogs. I deserve every bit of it, just thought I should tell you…That I am sorry." Draco stood and began to walk to his bed. Ella walked in the Hospital Wing doors with Harry and Ron. Draco rolled his eyes and shut his curtains around his bed.

Hermione turned in her bed and Harry and Ron jumped up in shock. Hermione groaned and stretched her arms out touching the boys. She slightly smiled and her eyes began to flutter.

"Madam Pomfrey, come quick!" Harry shouted. Madam Pomfrey rushed to Hermione's bed.

"What is…Oh My Word? Hurry and fetch Dumbledore!" She said to Harry who immediately took off.

"Mmm." Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes. "Hello Ronald." She said.

"Hello Hermi…"Ron paused. "How did you know it was me Mione?" Hermione blinked a couple of times.

"Merlin! I CAN SEE!" She said overjoyed. "Oh and Merlin does my head hurt!" She laughed putting a hand to her head. Dumbledore followed Harry to Hermione's bedside.

"Welcome back Ms. Granger, Welcome back." Dumbledore smiled looking over to Draco's 'room'. He stood there looking on at the scene with a scowl on his face.

He turned as Dumbledore looked at him and laid down on his bed letting out a sigh. Thank god she was alive. He heard the rest of them leave because of Madam Pomfrey saying she needed rest. Harry and Ron put up a fight before leaving. Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and Draco heard a light tapping noise on the curtain poles around his 'room'. He groaned.

"What?" He snapped. Hermione pulled back the curtain a little and looked at Draco with a mournful look of her face. "What do you want mudblood." Draco sneered at her. Tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks and she turned to leave shaking her head. Now if there was one thing Draco couldn't stand, it was crying girls.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his 'room'.

"God damn it, don't cry." Draco said sitting on his bed and running a hand through his hair. Hermione sniffled and looked at the ground.

"I c-cant forgive you Draco." She said turning away from him.

"Yeah, so why are you in here Granger." He snapped causing her to wince at her harsh tones.

"Never mind." She said walking out of his 'room'. He followed her.

"No, ask me or tell me whatever you wanted to." He said trying to calm his voice.

"Why did you save me?" She asked looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about Mudblood?" Draco shook his head.

"You missed. You hit the horse, not me! Then you sent me back to the castle. You didn't leave me to rot, you knew I wasn't dead. Yet you told the worthless piece of shit you call your father I was!" Hermione was the one snapping now. "Why didn't you leave me to DIE?" She snapped again turning away.

"You want to die? You wanted to me to leave you there in the forest, so you could DIE! Well I'll give you a reason…No one deserves to die like that! Not you, not my mother, not ANYONE else." Draco gritted his teeth at her. Hermione broke down to the floor and began to sob her eyes out. Draco groaned and began to walk away.

"Draco…" Hermione began and he looked at her. "Although I cannot forgive you, I can thank you. For my life…" Hermione said getting up and walking over to her. Draco looked down and her and then quickly looked away. Hermione giggled and embraced him. He was shocked at first but quickly recovered and stepped away gently.

"Please…Just get well." He said walking into his room. Hermione looked around the room happy to have her sight back. She jumped around a little before holding her head and groaning. She took out her wand and made her head ache go away.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called out.

"Yes dear?" She answered coming from her office.

"I am feeling better, and I am going to take my leave." Madam Pomfrey tried to argue but Hermione up and left. Madam Pomfrey groaned and went back to her office.

(A/N…OKOK…hope you all enjoyed it. Um… let's see, what else can I say…hmm um… a lot will be revealed in the next couple of chappies…yeah. Um…What the hell is Draco's problem…first he is bad, then not, then bad, then not, then bad, then not…and now he is well…I don't exactly know where is on the Hermione scale…I will just have to write and find out wont i…LOL. Ok here are some answers to reviews…Lol. Ok so here we go

**Reviewers that gave me questions or ways to better my story:**

**Vio Momen-** Thank you for your review… I also thank you for helping me make my story better…anything to make a reviewer happy…unless they are like…THIS IS CRAP…but u didn't soo…thank you. Um... let's see. Um…page breaking…hmm…I kind of get what you are saying…kind of…Lol, I will try…I tried to do the thing with the one person talking is a new paragraph…tell me what you think…Lol…I don't want to yell at you…I only yell if ppl tell me my stories are crap…unless it is my bestie…she is allowed…but it is ok…if you anything else to make my story better… PLEASE…tell me! Thanks again…keep reading.

…………**Duh?- **Ok…hmm, well… if you read you will see that I make her 'accident' right after she got off the train from Hogwarts. That gave her time during the summer, being the mature person she is, to overcome the fact that she can no longer see and simply accept it. I have known blind people in my life, and they did exactly what Hermione did…overcome and accepted it. The whole no hidden truth behind the things I write…um, I don't really understand what you are saying. Can you review again and explain that to me. Um... as for the no emotion thing…lets see, how can I put this…Well as I said, Hermione had time over the summer to overcome and accept her blindness. And as for Draco and his grudge, only one so immature would have argued about living quarters to an adult. I mean they aren't in the same bedroom so why does it matter. It does seem a bit childish that a 17-18 year old is complaining about the littlest matter. All I am saying is that in mostly all of the places I have ever lived…which is a lot…17-18 years olds are pretty mature and are ready to take whatever is thrown at them in the real world. And as for Oreo…well Oreo does play a part in the story…maybe if read or read carefully there is a hint that says something is odd about Ella and Oreo…like why does Oreo come to Draco's call? And I never read anywhere that said Winged Horses (not Horsey Thingermabobs… They have names, they live and breath just like u and i) aren't allowed in Hogwarts…please tell me where it says that…and I will write something that says Hermione can have one because she is disabled!!! "Like so many before you have taken one of JKR greater characters and turned them into a mary sue" Quoted u. Well obviously you must be one of those people who don't like many things on Fanfiction…. FAN-FICTION!!!!! Fans write FAKE stuff…GOT IT. I tried to be niceto you but you know what…You don't like my story…DON'T READ IT… stick to the books!!!!! PLEASE

**LynnieSlytherin4Lyf- **DUDE… WTF is ur PROB BOB!!! U R SUCH A FREEK!!!... lol, ok for anybody who didn't know…this is my bestie…she is a freak in a freakish kind of way…but aren't we all…so yeah.

R&R SOON!!!!!!


	8. Level 6 on the Snog Scale

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Number 6 on the Snog Scale

"_Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called out. _

"_Yes dear?" She answered coming from her office. _

"_I am feeling better, and I am going to take my leave." Madam Pomfrey tried to argue but Hermione up and left. Madam Pomfrey groaned and went back to her office._

_NOW:_

Draco slammed his head against the headboard of his bed. Ella stood in between curtains looking at Him. "What…" Draco asked looking at her. Ella cocked her head sideways and whimpered at him. "Fine, up here." Draco said rolling his eyes. Ella jumped on the bed and Draco began to pet her. "I've missed you old girl." He smirked scratching her behind the ear.

She barked softly and stood up. A faint whistle was heard coming for the hall. "Go on then. Granger calls." Malfoy shook his head as the dog sprinted out of the room. "Fucken Dog." Draco moaned and stood up walking from his 'room.' Draco began to open the door out of the Hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you aren't allowed to leave." She said. He looked at her and laughed walking from the Hospital wing. "MR. MALFOY!" She called down the hall. Draco looked at her, gave her the finger, and stuck out his tongue before continuing to walk down the halls.

Draco walked back to the head dorms and sat on the couch. He didn't notice Ginny and Hermione enter.

0

0

0

0

Hermione walked to the Great hall and met up with Ginny. "GINNY…" Hermione screamed giving her best girl-friend a hug. "Oh my gosh, we have sooo much to talk about." Hermione said pulling Ginny up to the heads dorm.

"What did he say?" Ginny giggled as they entered the portrait. Ella was now on their heels.

"He said…Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"Why would he say Malfoy?" Ginny looked to where Hermione was looking at Malfoy. "Oh." Ginny giggled once more.

"Aren't you not allowed to leave the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you care?" Draco snapped at her.

"Well…I…Fuck off Malfoy!" Hermione averted her attention to Ginny who was again giggling and pulled her up to her room. "God, he is such a prat!" Hermione looked at Ginny who was smirking. "What is that smirk for Ginerva Weasley?" She laughed.

Out loud, clear as a bell Ginny started to sing…"You like him…you want to kiss him…you want to have him… You want to sh" Hermione clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Jesus Ginny, he could have heard you." Hermione said. Hermione went to the door and looked out at Draco on the couch. He was petting Ella and had the BIGGEST smirk on his face possible. Hermione slammed the door and looked playfully angry at Ginny.

"He heard me didn't he?" Ginny smirked. Hermione stood silent. "You know what…you can catch up with me anytime. I think you should do a little 'catching up' with MALFOY!" Ginny smirked at she dodge a pillow as she was heading for the door.

"Ginny, wait." Ginny ran down the stairs and right in front of Draco who had stood up. She looked up at him, clamped her mouth for giggling and ran from the room.

0

0

0

0

Draco stood looking at Hermione, unintentionally. She cleared her throat and he came from out of his trance. "What do you want Mudblood." He smirked.

Hermione scowled at him. She walked down the stairs and stood right in front of him. "Ella come." Hermione said snapping her fingers. Ella trotted to Hermione's heels. This time in was Malfoy who scowled.

"What's wrong mudblood can't be alone without her. Is the little mudblood afraid?" Draco smirked. Hermione grew angry.

"Ella, go to my room." Ella did as she was told and lay down in the doorframe of Hermione's room. "Call me Mudblood one more time Malfoy, see what happens." Hermione snapped.

"Oh, I am so scared, what is a little MUDBLOOD like you going to do." Before Hermione could think she had snapped her arm up and smacked Draco across the cheek. They were both awe struck.

"You fucken bitch...." Draco pulled his arm up and was close to backhanding her but she turned her head and shook in fear. Draco was shock at the girl in front of him. She had her hands hugging her chest, her head bowed, and her eyes closed tightly waiting for him to strike. She had slightly turned away from him to block him from hitting her head. When she gained the courage to face him again he was sitting with his back against the couch on the floor and his head in his hands. She looked curiously at him.

"You're afraid of me." Draco said looked at her.

"I…I…I didn't mean to hit you. It was a reaction." Hermione said sitting next to him, but not to close.

Draco looked at her and laughed. He shook his head and stood up. "Why are you afraid of me Mud-Granger?" Malfoy said catching himself.

0

0

0

0

"Isn't that obvious?" Hermione said trying not to make him mad.

'He smiled, Wow a Malfoy smiling…now there is a first. He sure has grown a lot this summer. She looked him up and down and then stopped as his eyes met hers. I guess he is cute, in a bad boy sorta way.' Hermione smiled.

"See something you like Granger?" Malfoy was smirking…NO, stop smirking!

Hermione conscious was getting to her. Little did she know, Malfoys was getting to him. He took a step closer to her and held out his hand for her to get up. She took it and Malfoy pulled her up. They stood there for a couple seconds, forgetting the world. Hermione blushed and was about to get out of Malfoys embrace when he did something unexpected.

0

0

0

0

Malfoy smirked and held out his hand for her to get up. 'Man does she smell good. Wait no…stop thinking that. Father would kill you. Wait, father is already going to kill me. But this is Granger, arch enemy. She sure did grow up this summer. God, is she beautiful…I wonder what's for dinner.' Draco laughed at his thoughts. He notice that she was still in his arms. He smirked thinking of a great way to use this to his advantage. 'Aww, she's blushing, no don't leave' Draco thought. 'Screw Father.' Draco pulled Hermione closer and gently kissed her lips. He massaged her lips until she gained recollection of what he was doing and pushed him away.

"What the Hell Malfoy!" She snapped.

Draco smirked at her and walked up to him room. Ella looked at him and he laughed. Hermione marched after him. She opened him door and saw he was lying on his bed.

"Come for more?" Draco said patting his bed next to him. Hermione shook her head.

"I demand to know what that was for!" Hermione stated. Draco laughed a husky laugh and got off his bed walking over to her. He shut to door behind her and looked down at her.

"What ever are you talking about Ms. Granger?" Malfoy said in an oldies accent.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Oh, you mean this." Draco slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. Hermione pushed him back and he smirked.

"Yes…Why are you going around kiss me, a 'mudblood?'" Hermione blushed looking at the floor.

Draco put one hand on his hip and the other to his chin. He rubbed his chin and shook his head. "I don't know Ms. Granger, Did you like it?" He asked still using his oldies accent.

"Yes…I-I mean No, absolutely not!" She gritted her teeth, knowing her giant mistake.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. He slid his arms around her waist for a second time and looked down at her. 'Who cares what everyone else is having for dinner, I want Granger…' Malfoy laughed at himself. 'Never thought I'd see the day…lets make this fun, the weaker her knees get the better.' Draco put his mouth down to Hermione's ear.

"You like me…you want to kiss me, you want to have me, you want to sh…hmm I wonder what the sh was starting?" Draco whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Draco slid his tongue along her ear lobe. "Having fun yet?" He smirked not stopping.

"No." She whispered stubbornly.

"I think you are." Draco said blowing hot air on her neck. Again chills went down her spine. He could feel her knee's weakening a little.

"I'm not!" She again whispered.

"How about…now." Draco began to leave kisses on her jaw bone. Her knee's weakened a little more.

Hermione shook her head a little. "No." She whispered a third time. Draco had he pinned against his door now. Draco looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He gently brushed his lips back and forth along hers before massaging them. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking access. She opened, although he thought she wouldn't. She tasted wonderful. He massaged her tongue with his and she moaned into the kiss.

Draco smirked and deepened the kiss. His hand moved from her waist to her hips pulling her closer. The whole world around them was gone and it was only them.

"Are you…having fun…now?" Malfoy asked between kisses. She just moaned into the kiss, which told him she was. He moved her around until the back of her legs hit his bed.

0

0

0

0

"Malfoy…" Hermione said hastily.

"Don't worry, I wont try anything." Draco smirked at her and began to kiss her and lift her onto his bed. She giggled at his touch but quickly recovered. Draco kissed up and down her neck going back to her mouth. He slid his hand to her stomach, under her shirt, and rested them on her stomach.

Hermione looked at him raising an eye brow. "So you want to play that way?" She asked and she pulled his robes off. Draco smirked and lifted her shirt a little higher, almost reaching her chest.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said pushing him off.

"What the fuck?" Malfoy asked.

"We can't be doing this. I am Harry's best friend, and you are…well you are…" Hermione paused looking at his arm in shock. When he realized what she was looking at it was to late.

"A death eater?" She finished her sentence and fell off the bed onto her butt.

(A/N…HAHAHA…hope you liked it. Oh and the name comes from one of the BEST books called Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging….BEST BOOK!!!! Sides HP... I will tell you the Snogging scale next chapter…R&R please…and thanks.


	9. In Danger

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

In Danger

"_We can't be doing this. I am Harry's best friend, and you are…well you are…" Hermione paused looking at his arm in shock. When he realized what she was looking at it was too late._

"_A death eater?" She finished her sentence and fell off the bed onto her butt._

_NOW:_

"Granger…wait, you don't understand!" Malfoy said as Hermione scrambled backward to the door. She picked herself up shaking her head and ran from the room into hers. "FUCK!"

Draco ran to Hermione's door and began to bang on it. "Granger, come on. I wasn't supposed to get it. I turned him down, let me explain!" Draco said banging louder. There was no noise from inside Hermione's room.

"Draco…" A cold voice said from behind him. Draco turned to see his father sitting on one of the couches.

"Father." Draco said, his voice was steady, not concerned.

"I heard you flew the safety of the hospital wing to visit her!" Lucius motioned towards Hermione's room.

"So what if I did." Draco walked down the stairs.

"You fancy the mudblood?" Lucius smirked.

"NO!" Draco snapped

"Come Draco, you are fooling yourself! You can't stand it seeing her in pain. She knows you have the dark mark, and she hates you!" Lucius's smirk grew.

"NO!" Draco yelled at his father.

"Oh I think so Draco, she never wants to see you again. She will run to her Potter and Weasley and forget all about you. You will go back to being the enemy, a Malfoy, the Death Eater!" Lucius stood right in front of Draco.

"I am NOT a DEATH EATER!" Draco snapped looking his father in the eye.

"But she thinks you are, and that is what counts. You helped her, that day in the forest. That was very brave of you Draco…I am the only one who see's you as a traitor! You should have killed her! She should have died in your hands that day!" Lucius screamed at him son.

"Why Father? So I could be just like YOU! So I would grow up beating women, just to BED THEM! I am NEVER going to be like YOU!" Draco growled.

"But you already are. You hit her, in the stomach. You remember, and then you almost killed her. With the horse, she broke a couple ribs, and could have died. You will ALWAYS be just like ME!" Lucius toned down.

"NO!" Draco yelled at his father.

"YES, face it Draco, you are like me and she HATES you!" Lucius knew what he was playing was working.

"NO!" Draco yelled. A loud crash came from Hermione's room followed by a scream. Draco looked at his father who smirked.

"Leave her alone!" Draco whispered. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled this time.

"So you do fancy her?" Lucius questioned.

"NO!" Draco ran up the stairs and flew through Hermione's door. Her room was empty and everything was a mess on the floor. Ella was growling at the broken window. Draco could tell she had struggled. There was a note on the bed and Draco picked it up.

DM,

You want her?

Come get her!

Draco shook the tears from his eyes and ran back out to the common but his father was gone. Draco ran from the common to Dumbledore's office telling him everything.

0

0

0

0

Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door. 'He is a death eater, how can he be a death eater.' She threw herself on her bed. 'You let your guard down to a death eater. You should have known he hasn't changed.' She heard banging on her door and fell silent listening to Draco. Then there was another voice. Lucius.

"What?" Hermione whispered moving to the door. She put her ear against it and listened to their conversation. Every last bit of it. Then a hand covered her mouth and she tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Come on lass!" Said a very deep chilling voice of the man that was dragging her. She twisted and turned in his arms and broke free crashing into her bedside table and knocking the lamp over. The man ran towards her and she screamed as hard as she could, hoping someone would hear. Ella growled and snarled at the man, biting at his ankles. The man merely kicked her away.

"Shut up, mudblood." The man said holding her mouth. Hermione got a good look at him although he didn't know she could see. He was wearing black robes, definitely a pure-blood snob. He had medium curly black hair and his eyes were as green as the forests. He dragged her and she kept struggling but before she knew it she was pushed onto a broom and flown high above the clouds.

"Let me go this instant!" She screamed to the man driving the broom.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that. My lord would be very displeased with me. As would Malfoy Sr." The man said looking at her. Hermione looked to the ground far below then and shivered, she hated to fly on brooms. She didn't trust them.

An idea popped into Hermione's head. "Well if you aren't going to let me go, can I at least be comfortable and whistle my comfortable tune?" Hermione sheepishly asked.

"You have a comfortable tune. Well what ever, then be my guest." The man said unsure. Hermione smiled and hoped that they weren't to far away from Hogwarts. She began to whistle Oreo's tune. She waited for a minute, then 2, then 5. 'She didn't hear you, she's not coming!' Hermione sobbed in her mind. She decided to try one more time. Again she whistled the tune and waited.

Then she heard them, wings! Hermione looked at the man who was now whistling her tune. He was very young, yes very young indeed. He couldn't be older than 25. Hermione guessed that he had heard the wings to because he stopped whistling. He stopped the broom and looked around the sky. There was nothing there. Hermione started to wonder where Oreo was, but then she saw what gave her hope.

She felt her stomach lurch and the broom shook. She grabbed one of Oreo's black and white wings and pulled herself atop her.

"Get back here!" The young boy called after then, he followed pursuit hot on her trail. The chase weaved in and out of the clouds and down through the forest. They sped upward again into the sky getting faster each minute.

"Come on Oreo, faster!" The young man was catching up quickly. He took hold of a piece of Oreo's tail and they were not flying in the sky anymore. Oreo looked up and saw the cement wall in front of him and pulled back quickly lurching Hermione as Oreo tried not to fly into the wall.

She landed and looked back the young man who was smirking proudly. "Well done Goliath, well done." Said a very chilling voice. Hermione climbed down off Oreo and pulled her by the halter to face the young man. Stand right next to the young man was a tall cloaked figure.

"Run along and get Lucius, Goliath." The man smirked underneath his cloak. Hermione gulped and held Oreo back next to her.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked rudely.

"I thought you were smart, Mudblood. Was I mistaken?" The voice asked. Hermione knew the voice. Harry had explained it to her so many times that she knew it by the way he breathed.

"No Riddle, you aren't mistake. I am the brightest witch of my time, smarter than you." Hermione knew she was pushing him too far but she didn't care.

"Are you now Ms. Granger? Mr. Granger, may I ask you a question?" Voldemort asked.

"You already asked me 3." She stated again rudely.

"Well then, tell me Ms. Granger, Do you have a boyfriend?" Hermione was shocked. She laughed at him.

"Oh yes, his name is Tom Riddle and a love him sooo much. It pains me that he hates me though." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I will take that as a no!" Voldemort sneered as Lucius entered. "Ah, Lucius. I was just having a chat with Ms. Granger here. She says she doesn't have a boyfriend, that is good, is it not?" Voldemort asked.

"Perfect." Lucius replied.

"Now Ms. Granger. We asked you here because…" Hermione cut him short.

"WAIT… no way in hell did you ask me here. You came into my home and STOLE me. Why should I co operate with you?" Hermione sneered back at him.

"Draco tells his mother that you love that horse. What a sham it would be if it were to die…right in front of you." Lucius said harshly. Hermione looked back at Oreo who nudged her with his head.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked coldly.

(A/N…. There you go…that is a chapter… ok then…. Here is the snog scale… if I don't get it exactly right don't yell at me…I CANT FIND MY BOOK. WAHHHH…Tear

1. Arm around

2. Holding Hands

3. Goodnight kiss

4. Kiss lasting over 3 minutes

5. Open mouth

6. Tongues

7. Upper Body Fondling (out doors)

8. Upper Body Fondling (in Bed)

9. below waist fondling

10. The full Monty

Ok…that is what I think it is…I mean what I can remember from memory. So yeah…RR….THANK A LOT PPL


	10. Dont Come Any Closer

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Don't come any closer

"_Draco tells his mother that you love that horse. What a sham it would be if it were to die…right in front of you." Lucius said harshly. Hermione looked back at Oreo who nudged her with his head. _

"_What do you want?" Hermione asked coldly._

_NOW:_

Hermione sat in a chair across from Lucius Malfoy at a table set with dinner. The young man was there, as was Voldemort. "You see Ms. Granger, Draco refused to join me and my army." Voldemort started.

"Who wouldn't?" Hermione said stirring her food with her fork. Lucius growled but Voldemort let it pass.

"And Ms. Granger are you aware that my son fancies you?" Lucius sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "And if I do get your whole life, you are Harry Potter's best friend?" He asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. You tried to kill me so my memory is a little weary." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"Why are you playing coy with us Ms. Granger?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't talk to strange ugly people." Hermione smirked at him. The young man almost laughed but Lucius sent him a look and he immediately stopped.

"Ms. Granger, my son and your best friends would do anything for you, is that right?" Lucius asked. Hermione rolled her eyes again and stayed silent. "That is what I thought. You would have been dead if you weren't such a valuable person Ms. Granger." Lucius sneered at her.

"Nope, not me. I am little old book-worm, mudblood granger." Hermione smiled.

"Ms. Granger, when Draco, Potter, and Weasley come to find you, you will watch all three of them die! Then we have other plans for you." Voldemort said looking over at the young man who was blushing. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I am awful tired, and I would like to see Oreo now." Hermione retorted to the men. Voldemort nodded to her and then at the young man.

"Chase, would you like to escort Ms. Granger?" The young man nodded, so his name is chase. He walked over to Hermione and touched her should, lightly guiding her to the door. His touch was cold, much colder than Draco's. It gave Hermione chills down her back.

"Please…Don't touch me!" Hermione snapped as he opened the door for her.

"You have a live one there Chase!" Hermione heard Lucius say as Chase and she walked out the door. Hermione almost hurled. No was she going to be this mans. No way was she going to be anyone attached the 'him'.

"Come on Ms." Chase said leading her up some stairs. Many hallways later they came to a very large double glass door. Chase opened the door and Hermione saw one amazing room. There was a large double bed in the middle of what seemed to be a pasture. It was surrounded by vines on two sides. There was a door Hermione guessed led to a bathroom or closet. And there was Oreo, grazing in the room. There was a waterfall behind him falling into a little clear pool of water. Hermione looked up at the glass ceiling. The stars shined bright into her room.

"This is your room Miss." Chases said shutting the door behind them and muttering a curse which Hermione couldn't make out. "If you will excuse me a minute, I will go get a house elf to take care of you. And Granger…don't try to escape." Chases kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked through the door Hermione now guessed wasn't a bathroom or closet.

Hermione looked around the room and then walked over to Oreo. Oreo still had her saddle on her and Hermione began to take it off. She undid the girth and then saw it. It was a knife that Dumbledore had given Hermione just incase. He had put it under the leg flap of the saddle. Hermione pulled it out and tested it to see how sharp it was. She slit her finger quickly and it began to bleed.

Hermione heard the door open and she saw Chase come back with a house elf. She lowered the saddle to the ground and slid the knife up her sleeve.

"Granger, this is Gabby. She will be your house elf. Gabby run along and start Ms. Grangers bath." Chase said and the house elf obeyed. Chase smirked and walked closer to Hermione. She turned her back to him. He smirked and began to rub her shoulders.

"You know Granger, once your loser boys are dead, you are all mine." Secretly Hermione gripped the handle of the knife so that the point pointed towards Chase.

"I would rather die, and then be yours." With that Hermione struck Chase between the legs with the knife.

"HOLE SHIT!" Chase screamed falling to the floor and clutching between his legs.

"Oh you see, what I meant to say is, I would kill you before you could ever touch me." Hermione retorted. Blood began to seep through Chases hands.

"You bitch!" Chase said standing up. His position seemed very funny to Hermione. It looked as if Chase was a girl and his 'friend' had just come to visit. Lucius burst through Hermione door trying to catch her.

Hermione held the knife pointing at her throat. "Come any closer and I swear to Merlin I will kill myself!" Lucius stopped holding his hand up and backing up. "Let Oreo go!" Hermione screamed. Lucius nodded calling on a house elf. The house elf untied Oreo and the roof began to open up.

"How do I know she will get there?" Hermione asked him. 'Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?' Came a voice inside Hermione's head. She looked around confused.

"Ms. Granger?" Lucius smirked. 'Hermione, don't worry, we are coming to get you!' Hermione realized that is was Harry. 'Harry no! You and Ron stay at the castle, send Draco for me. Please, trust me Harry! I am sending Oreo back to you, tell me if she doesn't get there.' Hermione waited and waited for a reply but one never came.

"A portkey. I want Oreo to take a portkey back to Hogwarts!" Hermione stated. Lucius nodded and began to se it up. "No, let me do it!" Hermione stated. Lucius nodded handing her his wand. Oreo was off at Hogwarts and all Hermione could do was wait for Draco.

"Get Chase out of my sight and don't come back into this room again tonight…or I will punch a hole through my throat!" Hermione said lying on her bed. Lucius and Chase left but she knew they were watching her.

'Mione?' Called a voice. Hermione thought it was in her head but when it called out again she knew it wasn't. "Mione, go swim in the pool." Hermione did as she was told and walked over to the pool, knife in hand. She lowered herself in and found that it was very deep. 'Go behind the waterfall' this time the voice was in her head. She followed the instructions and as soon as she was out of sight from her room a pair of lips pressed against her own.

He backed her against the wall of the waterfall and she giggled. "I knew you would come." She whispered in his ear. She brushed his bleach blonde hair out of his eyes and frowned. He followed suit and frowned.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked.

"No, I knew it was you. But as I said earlier today, we cant be together." Draco nodded his head and dunked under water. When he didn't come back up Hermione worried. The waterfall parted and Chase looked at her.

"You shouldn't be swimming!" He said coldly and pulled her out of the water.

"What are you my mother?" Hermione snapped at him ringing the water from her hair.

"Who were you talking to?" Chases asked looking back at the waterfall.

"No one…there wasn't anyone there, I was talking to my…" Chase gasped and Hermione turned to see Draco on top of the waterfall smirking.

"She was talking to me." Draco jumped from the top of the waterfall next to Hermione.

"Get away from my girl Draco." Draco began to laugh.

"Well sir, did 'your girl' stab you in the nuts. Oh wait, no that was MY girl." Draco smirked looking at the blood stairs on Chases pants.

"Well excuse me. I am neither of your girls!" Hermione snapped stepping to the sides of the two boys. Draco growled and Chases began to laugh.

"Have women problems are we Draco?" Lucius's voice came from behind him. Draco was bound up with spell quicker than he could say purple leopards. "Good work Ms. Granger." Hermione's eyes shot an evil look at Lucius.

Draco looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. Hermione looked away from him and up to the ceiling. Oreo flew just above the glass. "I am sorry." She said giving him a hug.

"Fuck Granger, you set me up." Hermione mumbled something that no one could figure out. She looked back up at the ceiling and Oreo was gone. Hermione popped a mint in her mouth.

"Can I give Draco one last thing before you take him away?" Lucius looked annoyed.

"Well Hurry up women." Chase growled. Hermione took Draco's bound up hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't let go of my hands." She whispered in his ear. The mint hung halfway out of her mouth and she kissed Draco. Within seconds they were gone.

They landed hard in a field. It was light outside and Hermione smiled at Draco. "That's a thank you for saving my life." Hermione said setting his wand in his hands.

"But…how?" He was very confused. She picked him up off the ground and looked up at the castle.

"When I hugged you I stole it out of you pocket." Hermione smirked. "I made the mint a portkey so that when two people were touching it then it would bring us heard." Draco went to put his wand away and his finger pricked on something. He pulled a knife from his pocket, Hermione giggled.

"And that is for making me suffer." She said taking her knife back.

(A/N…Hope you liked it…I did, I think… THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS… RR)


	11. Could never be together

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Could never be together

"_When I hugged you I stole it out of you pocket." Hermione smirked. "I made the mint a portkey so that when two people were touching it then it would bring us heard." Draco went to put his wand away and his finger pricked on something. He pulled a knife from his pocket, Hermione giggled. _

"_And that is for making me suffer." She said taking her knife back._

_NOW:_

Draco and Hermione walked back up to Hogwarts, always watching their backs. Hagrid came to greet then halfway to make sure they made it back safe. As they walked Hermione kept her eyes on the ground, but Draco never took his eyes away from Hermione.

"Mione, YOUR SAFE!" Harry pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Yes, thanks to Draco." She smiled as Ron came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ella came barking at Hermione's heels.

"Miss me Ella? I sure did miss you!" Hermione said picking the little dog up. Draco walked away from the trio and up to the head common rooms. Only Hermione noticed he was gone. After everyone welcomed Hermione back she went to the Head commons to get some sleep, and to talk with Draco. He was lying on the couch waiting for her. He stood up as he heard the door open.

"Draco, I want to thanks you again for saving my life." Hermione walking over to her

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. Hermione looked at him confused. "Why do you even bother to talk to me, you…filthy little mudblood!" Draco pushed the words from his mouth. Hermione froze, unable to speak. Her breathing became short and her lips began to quiver.

"How…Dare…You!" SMACK…Hermione's hand flew across Draco cheek and she ran to her room. Draco sat there for a minute but knew he had to make her hate him; it was the only way to keep her safe.

0

0

0

0

Hermione collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she let her guard down. She hated Draco because she liked him, and they could never be together.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW MERLIN?" Hermione screamed towards the sky. "ARE YOU HAPPY WE ARENT TOGETHER?" Hermione didn't understand why Draco hated her again, but if he hated her, then she hated him. "Why are you like this Merlin…WHY?" Hermione sobbed.

0

0

0

0

Draco couldn't bear to hear her sob anymore. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was going to be ok. He wanted to hold her, to be with her. He knew that he could never do any of those things as long as his father and Voldemort were around.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A voice called from the portrait. Draco turned to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Yes Professor?" Draco answered trying to block out the sobs.

"You father knows your feelings, you cannot hide then from him. No matter how hard you try to make her hate you, you cannot change how you feel. Mr. Malfoy, can I tell you something you aren't supposed to know for a while?" Dumbledore was right about Draco's feelings.

"What is it professor?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, in exactly one month a war between light and dark will break out and Ms. Granger will be in grave danger for she connects to you, and to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Her life will be destroyed, so I suggest you be with her, while she is safe." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

"Professor, where will she go? We cannot let her die." Draco said looking at her door.

"She will not die Mr. Malfoy, but she will not fight the war like she wishes to, she will most likely not return to us." Dumbledore said. "Go now Draco, be with her, but say nothing of what I just told you." Draco couldn't ask why for Dumbledore was gone as he blinked. Draco looked up to Hermione's door thinking of what to say.

0

0

0

0

A knock on Hermione's door made her stop sobbing. She quickly did a spell to make it look like she was never crying. She opened the door and looked at Draco.

"Mione, look…I didn't mean it. I don't know…" Hermione shut the door in his face and went to lie back down. Draco opened her door and caught her hand.

"Let me go!" Hermione snapped, but Draco didn't.

"Look at me." Draco pleaded to her and Hermione turned toward him. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"Draco…" Hermione began looking at the floor.

"Don't say we can't be together, we can. It's our lives, no one else's. I can't loose you Mione." Hermione looked up to Draco and sat on the bed.

'_She got into her car and didn't see her mother. "Dad, where's mom?" Mione asked. "I told her to stay home and clean up a little." He said. "But mom loves coming to pick me up …" Hermione didn't finish her sentence but stated. "You are so mean." She looked out the window until they were half way home. It was raining and you could hardly see anything in front of you. Hermione did however notice something unusual following them. There was a beat up old pick up with people in cloaks in the back apparently her father noticed to and began to speed up but the pickup sped up too. Her father was driving fast now and Hermione was holding on for dear life. As her father looked in the mirror he crashed into the road railing and flipped the car up over it and down a hill. "Daddy?" Hermione called out, nothing, he was dead. She heard voices from outside. "Good work Lucius, that'll teach the girl." A chilling voice said. She couldn't see, she couldn't open her eyes. She would die soon.'_

Hermione began to sob harder. His father had killed her father, her hero.

"I couldn't tell you before, I wish I had though." Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arm on her bed, wishing everything would just go away.

0

0

0

0

Hermione disappeared from the magical world two days later, away from the war and everything she had ever known. No one knew to where but Dumbledore said she had transferred schools to America. The war did break out and many were killed. In the end the light side won and Voldemort was destroyed. Many of his death eaters, including Lucius were captured and given the dementors kiss.

Ron married Lavender brown after the war and works as keeper for an Irish quiditch team. Harry married Ginny and works at Hogwarts as the DaDa teacher. Now everyone would think that it was Harry who defeated old Voldemort and turned in all those DeathEaters, but those who fought knew different. It was Draco who had done all that, the day after Hermione had gone Draco left out in search of Voldemort and the DeathEaters and the war started when Dumbledore said it was to begin, 2 months later.

She had left ever so suddenly, not even knowing where she was going. Draco remembered that day clearly. Hermione and him had been sitting in the common when in came Dumbledore followed by Snape and McGonagall.

"Mrs. Granger, go pack your things." Hermione was confused but Draco led her up to her room and helped her pack all of her things. They came back downstairs and many people in cloaks we there.

"Good to see you again Hermione." Tonks said standing up.

"Tonks, why are you here?" Hermione was still utterly confused.

"Mrs. Granger, you can't stay here anymore, we are taking you away." Dumbledore had told her. "Follow me." Dumbledore stood up and began to walk to the portrait. Draco followed Hermione. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid you must stay here." Draco's eyes went cold and he gave Hermione one last kiss, they would never forget each other, or would they?

0

0

0

0

It was now 5 years after Hermione had left and Draco was working for Dumbledore as the Potions teacher.

"Take you seat…NOW!" Draco yelled at his class. "Now, can anyone tell me what the ingredients of the truth potion are?" Only one little girl raise her hand. Draco looked over her. "No one?" He said.

"_Can anyone tell me the ingredients in the truth potion?" Snape asked the class. Draco sat In between Crabbe and Goyle. Only Hermione raised her hand. "No one?" Snape snapped._

Draco remembered Hermione. "Yes, you." Draco called on the little girl. She was about to answer but another student came to the door.

"Professor Malfoy?" the student looked at him.

"Yes, what do you want?" Draco snapped.

"The headmaster wants to talk to you." The student ran off.

"Follow the instructions on the board…NO fooling off or I WILL know!" Draco swept out the door.

He made his way to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore called. Draco went in and sat down.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked.

"Yes, do you remember what today is?" Dumbledore asked. Draco frowned and nodded his head.

"5 years to this day she's been gone, and I miss her every minute." Draco said looking at the headmaster.

"And every year since she left you have grown sour just like Severus." Draco smirked and shook his head

"I miss her." Draco looked at his hands. Dumbledore pushed a piece of paper over to Draco on his desk. "What's this?" Draco picked the paper up.

5134 Maple Court

Milwaukee WI

United States of America

"I don't know Mr. Malfoy, an address?" Draco's eyes shot up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"It's hers?" Draco asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"She will be at a basketball game today, here is you ticket and the address of the game." Draco's heart leapt out of his chest and he shot out the door and back to class.

"Class over!" Draco said running up to his dorm. He was going to see her again, she was going to be his. But then he began to wonder, what if she didn't remember him, or their world. But he didn't care at this point; he was going to see Hermione.

A/N… hope you enjoyed it…I just went to a Milwaukee Bucks game against the Raptors…Raptors won…GO CANADA! It was really fun… this guy in back of us proposed to his girl friend! It was SOOO sweet. R&R


	12. 5 Years in America

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

5 years in America

"_Class over!" Draco said running up to his dorm. He was going to see her again, she was going to be his. But then he began to wonder, what if she didn't remember him, or their world. But he didn't care at this point; he was going to see Hermione._

_NOW:_

Mya looked out the window of the house where she lived. Quickly looking at her watch she grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She had to work before the game tonight the sun was high in the sky and the snow wasn't melting off the ground. She walked the street of Milwaukee and about 5 blocks away she walked down a set of stairs into Chucks Bar.

"Hey Mya, heard your going to the game tonight. Buy me a tee eh." Chuck said coming out from the back. Mya rolled her eyes playfully and put on her apron.

"Hello Sir, may I take your order?" She said to a man that sat backwards facing away from her. He was in a black slacks and a black tee shirt.

"You know what I want." He said, his deep voice made her smile.

"Jason Smith! I have to work for an hour before we go to the game. I told you that. now order something or stop interrupting my work." Mya smiled brighter when he turned around. He black shaggy hair rustled in his face.

"Fine. Gimme a Bud." Jason smirked. Hermione got him his beer and went to wait on a couple near the corner.

"So Jason, hot date tonight?" Chuck joked.

"Oh hotter than hot." Jason smirked taking a sip of his beer and watching his favorite waitress. Chuck laughed and went back to work. The hour passed quickly and Mya was leaving the bar with Jason. They were holding hands and laughing about how much fun they were going to have.

They had been dating for about 2 years now and everyday they were together Mya forgot more and more about her world. She buried her wand in a trunk in her attic along with everything else that had anything to do with her old life. She promised herself that she would never forget but after the war ended and he had not come for her she gave up.

She met Jason at the bar and they had been together ever since. They walked the streets of Milwaukee hand in hand to Bradley Center. The stadium was very crowded but luckily they had front row seats. Jason's father was one of the richest men in Milwaukee and the fact that he owned the Bradley Center was a giant plus. Mya and Jason went to mostly everything that went on there, concerts, sports, things like that. Mya loved Jason and Jason loved Mya, but Jason didn't know what she was and she wasn't sure if he would understand. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go back to her world.

"Having fun love?" Jason asked.

"Loads, special since I am with you." Mya kissed him. Mya scanned the audience as the 2nd quarter was about to begin. Looking past the entrance across the stadium she continued but something made her turned back to it. There was a man standing there in what looked like a black trench coat. He had strait blonde hair that dangled just below his eyebrows. Mya just shook her head and watched the game.

Jason kissed her ear and she giggled. "Jason!" she giggled. Halftime came and Jason and Mya took a walk around the stadium. They raced each other up the stairs to one of the box seats. It was Jason's father's box seat but he never came to the games. Jason closed the door and captured Mya's lips.

"Ja…son!" Mya giggled in between kisses.

"Yes my love?" Jason smirked against her mouth.

"The game…" Mya whined playfully.

"Oh screw the game!" Jason pleaded.

"Jason, maybe after. Not now!" Mya pouted her lip like a puppy.

"O.k." Jason pulled away from her. Mya took his hand in hers and led him back to their seats. They passed the blonde man in the black trench coat on their way. Mya looked back at him as they passed and he looked at her as well. The game was over and Jason was going home with Mya.

They walked along the streets, past the bar and to Mya's house. It was one of the only houses around that was a single house and the only one that was never broken into. Mya never wondered why because she knew that Dumbledore had put a spell on it. Mya got out her key and Jason was kissing her neck. She giggle throwing open her front door.

"I'm hungry, what do we want to eat?" Mya asked going into the kitchen.

"How about Chinese?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Mya picked up the phone and ordered Chinese food. They watched TV for a while before there was a knock on the door. "I've got it." Mya opened the door and there was no Chinese food in this mans hands. Mya looked up at the man and all her memories came rushing back to her. She didn't know what to say although she really couldn't. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, hurling in the toilet.

"Um… Am I missing something?" Jason stood up and looked at the man in the doorway. Hermione hurled once more and threw some water in her face.

"Oh, im sorry. The names Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand. Jason took it but was still totally confused.

"Jason, Jason Smith." Jason invited Draco into the house and shut the door. Hermione came from the bathroom and look at the two men standing there. They looked up at her and smiled. Hermione turned on her heels and hurled into the toilet again.

"Love, Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Love?" Draco's eyes grew wide. Hermione ran from the bathroom up the stairs to her bedroom, getting the key to the attic and bawled on the floor.

"Mya?" Jason called up the stairs.

"Mya?" Draco asked. "She didn't even bother to change her name?" Draco mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry, I am really being rude. I went to school with Hermione. We were really close. I'm gonna go check if she is ok." Draco said as there was a knock on the door. He left Jason taking the food from the Chinese man. "Hermione?" Jason questioned to himself.

"Mione?" Draco called looking at the door to the attic, it was open. "I guess it's a little late to say Surprise." He smirked walking the stairs to the attic. She was there taking things out of a trunk. A lot of things were on the floor and she was clutching something with her hands.

"Why didn't you come for me?" She looked at him. Her eyes were red and her teeth gritted.

"Mione, I wanted to. I didn't know where you were. I haven't forgotten you since the day you left." Draco looked to see what it was Hermione was holding. It was a picture of them, together on her last day. She was laughing and he was whispering something in her ear.

"I cried myself to sleep for 2 year and when you never came back I gave up. Then I met Jason and I thought I would never see you again and the pain would never come back. Draco Malfoy, I hate you." Hermione stood up and began to pound on his chest. He caught her arms and pulled her into a hug. Someone cleared their throat behind them they turned to see Jason standing there. Hermione almost hurled again.

"Jason…" Hermione looked at him.

"What did he do to you?" Jason started toward them and then saw the things that lay on the ground. They was a black cloak with some kind of emblem on it, a stick, a moving picture, some vials of liquid and a knife. He also saw many other things piled in the trunk.

"What's going on here?" Jason looked puzzled.

"Nothing, Draco was just leaving." Hermione said leading them both to the door.

"No, its fine. You two should do some catching up. Mya I will be round tomorrow." Jason gave Mya a level 6 kiss and left her house.

"So Jason seems nice." Draco said walking down the stairs to the main level.

"Yeah…he is very sweet." Hermione said sitting down on the couch. Draco sat next to her and looked her up and down.

"I've missed you Mione." Draco said taking her hand. Hermione pulled her hand away and look away from him.

"Draco, we cant. I moved on and now I am with Jason." She said looking back to Draco.

"So that's it. You are going to stay as a muggle. And never come back to our world. Hermione, you were the brightest witch of our time. Men and Women looked up to your Mione. And your telling me you are just going to give all that up for some bum." Draco stated.

"He is no some Bum. He is highly respected in the community. His father own Bradley Center and he is very rich." Hermione scowled.

"So what if he is rich. I am rich to! He knows NOTHING about you, or you're past! Don't you miss your mother? What about Ella, and Oreo? You can't truly love him. You don't look at him with those eyes that say I love you." Draco picked up her hand again. "Come back with me Hermione."

"I cannot. My past was forgotten, and Jason doesn't need to know about it. My mother if you have forgotten is a muggle! And I do to love him." Hermione snapped.

"The day after you left I went looking for Voldemort and the DeathEaters. And I found them, and I killed him. I wanted you back, I need you. Hermione, I cant live without you!" Draco begged.

"Go away Draco! Get out of my house!" Hermione snapped. She took his arm and pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face. Draco stood there and slid down the door, falling asleep on her front porch.

0

0

0

0

Hermione stormed upstairs to the attic. She pilled the trinkets back in her trunk until only 3 things remained. They were her Hogwarts robe, her wand, and a picture album. She picked up her Hogwarts robe. Tears streamed down her face, she was remembering Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, and everyone else.

She put the robe in her trunk and picked up her wand. "Alohamora!" She whispered and the wand lit up. Hermione smiled and put the wand in her pocket. Lastly she picked up the picture book. Harry and Ron had given it to Dumbledore to give to her. She opened it to the first page.

She was standing in the middle of Harry and Ron waving and laughing. Then next picture was her in the library reading a book. She continued flipping and crying until she came to the last page. It was of her and Draco; they were lying together on the couch sleeping. On the opp page held the words, _we will love you no matter what you do. Come back to us Hermione, with Love…Harry, Ron. P.s. The love of you life, Draco, sends his love. (Draco wrote that!)_

Hermione set the book in her trunk and locked it. She felt her wand in her pocket and went down to the 2nd floor. She locked the attic and went into her room. She was astonished, there were white and red roses all over her room. In the center of her bed was a letter. She went and picked it up.

_I'm not leaving! I'm not loosing you again._

_DM_

Hermione shook her head and took out her wand. Within seconds Draco was in her room.

"You rang?" He asked.

"Make them go away." She scowled. Draco's face went from a smile to a frown.

"Oh." He took out his wand and all the roses disappeared.

"Draco, please. I cant do this. I cnat live like this…I love Ja…" Draco put his mouth ontop of Hermione's, shutting her up. She melted to his touch. She leaned back against the bed and then…the phone rang. Draco growled lowly and got off of Hermione. He apparated quickly and Hermione answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

(A/N… Hope you liked it….i did….R&R!)


	13. Getting Married!

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Getting Married!

"_Draco, please. I can't do this. I can't live like this…I love Ja…" Draco put his mouth on top of Hermione's, shutting her up. She melted to his touch. She leaned back against the bed and then…the phone rang. Draco growled lowly and got off of Hermione. He apparated quickly and Hermione answered the phone._

"_Hello?" She said._

_NOW:_

"Hey sweetie." The voice rang

"Hey Jason. What's up?" Hermione answered sweetly.

"Popps wants to know if you want to go to this concert tomorrow." Jason asked her.

"Well I have to check but I think I can." She said thinking about Draco.

"Ok…hey did that Draco fella leave?" Jason asked concerned.

"Um…yeah he did." Hermione thought for a second about Draco. "Ok well I am very tired so I think I am going to hit the hay." Jason started to make kissing noises over the phone. "I love you to Jason, see you tomorrow, bubye." Hermione hung up the phone, got into her pj's, setting the wand on her bedside table, and flung herself onto her bed. "I hate you Draco Malfoy." She yelled closing her eyes.

"No you don't." A voice said from her window. Hermione shot up to see Draco sitting in her windowsill.

"Go away Draco." Hermione snapped.

"Was it the boyfriend… on the phone I mean? Was he checking on you to see if I was a murderer?" Draco sneered.

"That is none of you business but if you must know it was Jason. He was asking me if I wanted to go to a concert tomorrow." Hermione scowled at him

"Are you going to go?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am." Hermione looked away from him.

"You act ashamed." Draco walked over to her.

"I am not ashamed of Jason, I love him…I love…Jason." Hermione climbed out of the other side of the bed and walked into her bathroom. She wanted Draco to just leave her alone. He was bringing back to many memories and she was realizing that she never stopped liking him. But every time she thought of liking him she thought of Jason.

"No, you're not ashamed. You're having second thoughts." Draco followed her into the bathroom. She was leaning over the sink with her head hung low. Draco took her arm and turned her around to face him. Her eyes were glazed over and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Please Draco." She whispered.

"Please what Hermione?" Draco lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I told you 5 years ago…We can't be together." She let a tear fall down her face. Draco wiped it away and let his hand rest on her cheek.

"You told me but I never listened." Draco leaned down and brushed his lips on Hermione. "I love you Mione." Draco was about to kiss her but she turned away.

"I am sorry Draco. I cannot go back with you." Hermione slipped from his grip and walked back into her room.

"Why the hell not Hermione. You keep giving me excuses but I can see it in your eyes. YOU ARENT HAPPY!" Draco raised his voice walking over to her and getting a firm grip on her arm. She winced but didn't turn towards him.

"Let me go Draco." She cried.

"No. You don't even have the guts to look at me. LOOK AT ME HERMIONE!" He shouted. Hermione turned towards him with fear in her eyes. He saw the fear immediately. He let go of her and backed towards the wall. "Your…you're…afraid of me." Draco slid down the wall and threw his head into his hands. He gripped his hair and shook his head.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered. "No…" She shook her head.

"Yes you are. I saw it in your eyes, just like I saw it 5 years ago. You're afraid of me." Draco looked at her.

"No Draco. Im not afraid of you." Hermione sat on her bed.

"Then what Hermione. What are you afraid of?" Draco stood up and walked over to her. Hermione shook her head and looked at Draco. She stood up and walked to the wall and back. Draco stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "What are you afraid of Hermione?"

"I'm afraid of…" Hermione leaned up to Draco and kissed him. Draco pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue along her lip and then into her mouth. They were lost in the kiss and never wanted it to end. Draco moved them away from the wall and over to the bed. Picking up Hermione he laid her on the bed but never broke the kiss.

Hermione ran one hand through Draco's hair and the other went to his muscle tones chest. Draco began to kiss down Hermione's neck leaving a love bite just below her ear. She giggled quietly and pulled Draco back down into a kiss. He ran his hand through her hair and moaned into the kiss. Hermione giggled again and pulled his shirt up off his head. She felt his muscles up and down…….

0

0

0

0

0

Hermione lay in Draco's warm embrace. She frowned remembering the event of last night. Looking up at Draco she remembered Jason. She got out of bed and wrapped the comforter around her. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed for work. She fixed her hair and makeup and walked back into the bedroom. Draco was sitting up in the bed smirking. His smirk turned into a frown when he saw a fully clothed Hermione.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, to work." She said walking around the room collecting her things. She threw Draco his boxers.

"And then you'll be back?" He asked putting on his boxers.

"No, I have a date with Jason." She said picking up her wand and putting it in her purse.

"But I thought…" Draco started.

"You thought wrong. Last night shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said walking over to her vanity and picking up a pair of crystal earrings Jason had given her. Draco got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Hermione put on the earrings and followed him. Hermione loved every moment of what happened last night but she could never tell Draco that. She could never tell Draco that she loved him.

Draco was fully dressed by the time Hermione walked into the kitchen. Draco was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. Hermione poured herself a bowl and walked over to the table. She sat down and started to eat. She was also reading the paper. When Draco was finished he walked up behind Hermione and was looking at the paper over her shoulder.

"Would you like something Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But I cannot have it." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the neck. "Have a nice life!" And with that he disappeared with a poof. Hermione was tearing apart inside. She took her cereal bowl and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and the bowl broke into a thousand pieces. She picked up her purse and slammed the door as she walked outside.

She walked to work and hardly said anything the whole time. Jason came by at the end of her shift to bring her to the concert. She smiled and kissed him. 'He's not as good as Draco.' She thought but then yelled at herself for it.

"Ready?" Jason asked. Hermione nodded her head and they walked hand in hand to the concert. They hand gotten to their box seat and Jason looked at Hermione. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you." Hermione lied. Jason kissed her very long, but there were no fireworks.

"You know I love you so much Mya. I was thinking about you all night and I final said to myself, 'I can't live without her.', so Hermione…" Jason got down on one knee and pulled a box from his jacket pocket, "Will you do the honors of being my wife?" He had just proposed to her. Hermione sat in shock.

"Oh My God! Yes, I will." She kissed him very hard as he slid the ring on her finger. It was a very big diamond and she looked at it the whole time during the concert. She didn't forget Draco though. She hoped that if she got married she would forget Draco, but boy was she wrong.

0

0

0

0

Hermione sat in between her mother and Jason's mother on her couch 2 weeks after the concert. They were looking through a book of wedding dresses. Hermione was eating a bowl of ice cream when the feeling hit her. She put the book in her mother's lap, set down the ice cream, covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Hurling into the toilet Hermione thought it was just anxiety for the wedding. She washed out her mouth and sat back down between them.

"Are you ok honey?" Her mother asked.

"Oh yeah. Im fine, im just probably nervous. There's so much to do." Hermione smiled and began to flip through the book. With the next minute she had found the perfect wedding dress. Mrs. Smith ripped out the page of the magazine and stuck it in her purse.

"Now, onto the guest list." She smiled taking out Jason's list of guest. "This is who Jason wants to invite and no we need to decide who you want to invite."

"Oh how about Harry and the Weasley's dear. They would want to come!" Ms. Granger said.

"No, they can't come!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, ok dear." Ms. Granger said.

"Who are these people?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"They are friends she went to school with." Ms. Granger smiled.

"And you don't want them to come?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"No, I don't want anyone from school to come…Wait, invite Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione smiled remember her old headmaster.

"Ok, I will." Ms. Grange wrote his name down.

"And Chuck, from the bar. And Lindy, my neighbor." Hermione said. She was suddenly very tired but over looked it. Hermione kept naming people she knew but never named anyone she had known in her past life. When they were done with the guest list Hermione went up to her room to rest while her mother, and soon to be mother-in-law made lunch.

Hermione had slept for about 15 minutes when nausea enclosed her. She ran to her bathroom and hurled in the toilet. Hermione looked in the mirror and hurled in the toilet again. Once again Hermione overlooked it and went back to bed. Again another 15 minutes later she had to run to the bathroom and then again in half an hour.

She began to get suspicious so she walked downstairs to get some Tylenol. Her "mothers" were sitting at the table eating and looked at her when she came down the stairs. Hermione took one sniff of the food and had to run to the bathroom.

"Dear, are you alright? We heard the toilet flush many times." Ms. Granger asked.

"I can not stop throwing up; I don't know what is wrong with me." Hermione said sitting on the couch and looking at a book of flowers.

"I had that when I was pregnant with Jason. It was horri…" All 3 women froze.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Hermione chocked her jaw quivering. "I'm…p…p…pregnant!" Hermione began to breathe very hard. Then she couldn't breathe at all. She ran to her room, and again got the key to the attic, but this time she locked the door to the attic after she was in it.

Hermione opened her trunk and took out a quill and parchment. She began to write a letter. When she was finished she remembered that she had no owl. She ran to the door of the attic, past her mothers and into her room grabbing her wand. She ran back up to the attic and locked the door again. She sat on the windowsill and wondered what to do, she knew she had only one choice, but she would have to act fast.

She closed her eyes tightly and snapped her fingers. Within seconds she was on a dirt road. The sun was down and everything was quiet. She walked the dirt path for about a minute before she came to it, The Burrow. She knew for a fact that since it was Mrs. Weasley's birthday tomorrow that every Weasley and Harry would be in this house. The only hard part was, getting to Ginny's room without being noticed. Hermione took out her wand at the door.

(A/N… Hope you like it…I did… it was ok…poor Draco, to see what happens next, R&R)


	14. Ginny's Help

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Ginny's Help

_She closed her eyes tightly and snapped her fingers. Within seconds she was on a dirt road. The sun was down and everything was quiet. She walked the dirt path for about a minute before she came to it, The Burrow. She knew for a fact that since it was Mrs. Weasley's birthday tomorrow that every Weasley and Harry would be in this house. The only hard part was, getting to Ginny's room without being noticed. Hermione took out her wand at the door._

_NOW:_

"Alohamora." She whispered and heard the lock unclick. She opened the door slightly and pocked her head inside. The kitchen was quite. Hermione walked in and shut the door. She found the stairs and walked to the 2nd story. Walking down the hallway she read the signs on the doors.

"Percy, Fred & George, Mrs. And Mr. Bill" Hermione smiled and walked up some more steps. This hallway was darker than the last. "Charlie, Ronald & Lavender, Anna & Lilly." Hermione wondered who Anna and Lily were but she kept walking the stairs. On the last story Hermione saw a light coming from the last door. She passed the rest of the doors, "Harry & Ginny, Celeste, Andrew." Hermione got close to the lit door and listened closely.

A soft singing voice came from that room. Hermione knew it instantly. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Ginny whispered. Hermione put her hand on the door and walked in. Ginny looked up from the baby in her arms and her eyes widened. Hermione's finger shot up to her mouth.

"Shh, don't wake anyone." Hermione smiled. Ginny set the baby in a cradle and ran to Hermione giving her a giant hug.

"I've missed you." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I need your help; can you come to America with me for a couple days?" Hermione asked.

"Why can't you stay here?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head and looked to the door. "You don't want Ron and Harry to know you are here." Ginny frowned.

"They can't Ginny, but I need your help." Hermione said. Ginny looked confused but nodded her head.

"I will tell Harry that the hospital has this case in Ireland and they need me for a couple days." Ginny said smiling at Hermione. "Wait for me out front, I will be there in about 15 minutes." Hermione nodded and stuck her head out of the door. There was no one there so she ran down the stairs. She had almost made it when she heard voices coming from the refrigerator. Hermione froze; it was Ron and Harry getting a midnight snack. Hermione sunk down and crawled under the table.

That was a really bad thing for her to do, for Harry and Ron sat at the table and Hermione needed to sneeze really badly.

"So I say to her, that was a total fowl and she flicks me off." Came Ron voice.

"Yeah, that bad, but wanna hear something weird. Malfoy left school a couple of weeks ago and then he came back all huffy and crap and started throwing things, I feel bad for his students." Harry's voice rang.

"Well you know what time of year it is, don't you." Ron asked.

"Yeah, 5 years have gone by." Harry frowned.

"We all miss her thought, but Draco, they were in love. I don't know what I'd do If I lost Lavender." Hermione held her nose and prayed for Ginny and like she was calling her Ginny came down the stairs.

"What are you boys doing up?" She asked.

"Snacking." Ron laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry.

"Going somewhere?" Harry looked at her luggage.

"The hospital called. There is a hospital in Ireland that cannot figure out what is wrong with a young man so they are sending me in. I should be back in a couple of days" Harry nodded and stood up. He gave Ginny a kiss and pulled Ron up the stairs. When they were out of sight Hermione sneezed.

"Thank god Ginny." Hermione crawled out from under the table. Ginny laughed and helped Hermione off the floor. They walked outside, Hermione holding onto Ginny and within seconds they landed in Hermione's attic with a thud.

"Hermione, dear. Are you ok?" Ms. Granger called.

"This is my house Ginny, I need you to go outside to the front door and ring the doorbell. My soon to be mother-in-law is here and she is a muggle. Thank you for coming Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"No problem." Ginny was gone and Hermione opened the door to the attic and walked out, locking it after her. She passed her mothers just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hermione ran to the door and pretended to be surprised. "GINNY!" She gave Ginny a hug and pulled her inside. "Mother, you know Ginny, and Mrs. Smith, this is Ginerva Weasley. We are going to my room." Hermione pulled Ginny and her suitcase up to her room, locking the door.

"Ok, so you're getting married!" Ginny giggled sitting on the end of Hermione bed.

"Yes. To this gorgeous man named Jason. But that's only part of the reason I need your help. Two weeks ago Draco shows up at my door…" Hermione started.

"Oh my gosh, that's where he went. Well you must have done something because he came back all in a tiff and started to throw things." Ginny smirked.

"I know, I heard Harry and Ron talking. Ok anyways Jason was over when he came and they met. And then Jason left and Draco stayed and things happened that shouldn't have and then the next morning I told Draco that I had a date with Jason and he gave me a kiss and said Have a nice life and left. Then that night Jason asked me to marry him and today I was really sick and kept throwing up and…I think im pregnant." Hermione said in one breath.

"Oi." Was all Ginny could say. "Well, Draco doesn't need to know that your having Jason's kid now does he." Ginny asked.

"Ginny, When I said things happened that shouldn't have I meant Draco and I…you know." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oi." Ginny said again. "Is there a way it could be Jason's?" Ginny asked.

"No." She said sheepishly.

"Ok, well then the kid will obviously be a witch or wizard, so how will you tell Jason." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I don't think he would understand. He is always talking about people whom are Wicca are just crazy and I don't think he would accept it." Hermione frowned.

"Then there is only one choice, Move back and be with Draco." Hermione bit her lip at Ginny's words.

"And leave Jason, he would be heartbroken." She said.

"You pick Hermione, kill the baby or leave a man heartbroken. You don't have to live Draco if you don't want to; you can come live at the Burrow." Ginny smiled

"I don't want to leave my home, but how will I tell Jason." Hermione frowned.

"We will find a way, but let's go over to the doctor to see if you are really pregnant." Ginny said hopping off the bed and linking arms with Hermione. They took a cab to the doctor.

0

0

0

0

That night Hermione, Ginny, Ms. Granger, and Mrs. Smith sat at the dinner table eating. They were chatting about the wedding and the baby. Mrs. Smith was very happy to be a grandmother and Ginny and Hermione just sat there smiling. Jason was due to arrive any minute and Hermione had told them not to say anything. Hermione and Ginny had worked out what to say to Jason.

Right on time Jason walked in the door smiling. The mothers giggled excitedly as dinner ended and Hermione asked Jason to go outside on the porch swing with her. Jason looked over at his "mothers".

"Um…sure." He said taking Hermione's hand and leading her outside. Hermione closed the door and watched Jason sit down on the swing.

"Jason, we need to talk." Hermione started. Jason raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Do you remember 2 weeks ago when that man showed up at my house, the old friend of mine?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Jason asked.

"Well 5 years ago I went to a school for very 'special' kids and in this school we had the top boy and girl share a dorm and special duties like checking the grounds together. Well the summer before I was to be that girl I temporarily lost my sight and so when I went to school Draco was the top boy and we shared a dorm. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes." Jason nodded.

"Well Draco and I were sworn enemies, but we became quite close during the time we shared a dorm. And then closer to the end of the year I got my sight back and I was kidnapped. And the people who kidnapped me tried to kill me and Draco saved my life and then I saved his. But the 'police' weren't able to catch my kidnappers so I was sent away to America and after I left a war broke out. Then after the war I waited 2 years for Draco to come for me and bring me home. And when he didn't I gave up and I met you." Hermione paused.

"Go on." Jason urged her.

"Then Draco showed up at my house that day and after you left we talked. And we fought and yelled and he made me cry. And things got out of hand and we did something we shouldn't have and its coming back to haunt me…Jason…I can't marry you. I leave tonight back to my old house in London." Jason was speechless. His eyes glazed over he searched for his words.

"Why. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jason asked standing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't Jason, I should have. But it has been swirling in my head for 2 weeks. And then my friend Ginny came and we worked everything out. I am going to her place while I get my place ready and…" Jason cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"If you're happy, then I am happy. Will you visit?" Jason asked. Hermione couldn't believe he was taking it so well.

"Yes, I will visit you. Thank you for understanding Jason, I am sorry." Hermione went back inside and the mothers ran up to her.

"So did you tell him, huh?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"We aren't getting married. I am going to live in London with Ginny." Hermione walked up to the attic followed by Ginny. The mothers were frozen and glared at Jason when he walked in.

"You're going to ditch her in her situation! How dare you." His mother yelled at him.

"What situation, she was the one who called off the wedding." Jason asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Ms. Granger asked.

"Tell me what." Jason was confused.

"Tell you that she's pregnant, but what the mothers don't know is that it isn't yours. It's Draco's." She smirked from the stairs. Hermione walked down the stairs dragging her trunk behind her, but she wasn't wearing what she was before. She was wearing a black cloak with her hair up in a ponytail.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Jason yelled. Hermione turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes. That is why I am leaving. But I need to talk to my mother." Hermione dragged her trunk into the kitchen and her mother and Ginny followed. Hermione shut and locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. Hermione shrunk the trunk and put it in her pocket.

"Oh Hermione, you are coming back to your world. Thank you darling, I never liked that Mrs. Smith very much, she was a rich snob." Ms. Granger laughed.

"Mother, are you coming with Ginny and I tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I will if you want me to, but I would rather like to take a plane home. You know how I very much dislike to apparate or whatever it is you call it." Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Dumbledore will have men come in and tear this house down and I will be a Ginny's for a while so I will see you soon." Hermione unlocked the door and walked out into the living room. Ginny and Ms. Granger followed.

"I am afraid it is time for my mother, Ginny and I to depart so I will visit. Goodbye Jason, Mrs. Smith." Hermione watched them get into the car and drive away. "Mother, take my car to the airport and get the first plane to London." Ms. Granger got in Hermione's car and drove away. With a snap Ginny and Hermione were on the dirt road again.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a favor?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, what is it Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear and Hermione laughed. "I would love to, so I will talk to you in a little bit, I will be up where the boys play Quidditch." Hermione walked up a very grassy hill to the boys Quidditch pitch and sat in the middle.

(A/N…Hope you like it….I did, I am so into it I just cant stop writing, so I will have another one posted soon. R&R)


	15. Back in Her World

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Back in Her World

"_Sure, what is it Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear and Hermione laughed. "I would love to, so I will talk to you in a little bit, I will be up where the boys play Quidditch." Hermione walked up a very grassy hill to the boys Quidditch pitch and sat in the middle._

_NOW:_

Ginny walked into the busy kitchen of the burrow. There were children flinging food and Mrs. Weasley cooking, with the men talking about work and lavender with the babies. Harry looked at Ginny.

"I thought you had to work?" He asked.

"Change of plans, did I miss the present giving?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, we were just about to do that." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Well my present comes last so let's hurry up." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley sat at the table and all the kids settled down to watch her open her presents. She got an apron from Harry that said world's best mom, a new clock from Ron and Lavender, books from Mr. Weasley, a dozen roses and some bath beads from Bill and his wife, a very thick cookbook from Charlie and his wife, a book labeled '100 ways to torment your mom.' From Fred and George, some very nice parchment and a quill from Percy, a world's best Grandma Plank with many little handprints indented in it from the children and then all eyes turned to Ginny.

"Ok, I have a present for mom and then a present for the whole family. So mom this is from me." Ginny handed her a box. Mrs. Weasley opened it and took out its contents. There was a picture book, a framed picture, and some perfume. The framed picture was of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny on Ginny's first day of Hogwarts. The frame held the word 'Your little girl' on it.

"Oh Ginny I love it." Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a tight hug.

"Ok, but now we must go out to the Quidditch pitch for everyone's present." Ginny smirked. Everyone walked behind Ginny up to the pitch. They reached the top to see something black standing with its back to them.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You can turn around now." Ginny called out. Hermione turned around and took off her hood. Everyone except the children was frozen.

"Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's me Harry." Hermione smiled and two seconds later she was in the middle of a Weasley-Potter sandwich. "Guy…I can't breathe!" Hermione laughed. Everyone got off her except Harry and Ron, They kept hugging her. "I'm not going anywhere guys." They let go and looked at her.

"Oh how we have missed you Mione." Ron smiled.

"You know who has missed you too Mione, Dra…" Hermione snapped her hand onto Harry's mouth.

"Don't." Was all she said and then removed her hand and smiled some more.

"Ok, well we have missed you some much." Harry smiled, confused.

"Wait, why were you in Ireland?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed and began to explain.

"I wasn't. I needed some help making a decision last night so I came and asked Ginny to help me. And when she told me to go downstairs you were down there so I had to hide under the table and might I add that your feet smell very badly. So when I made my decision I came back to London and Ginny thought it would be cool that I could be a present. So here I am being a present." Hermione laughed.

Everyone began to walk back down to the Burrow. Harry and Ron were introducing their kids to Hermione.

"Yeah, sadly I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Why don't you come with me and you cant talk to Dumbledore? I am sure he would like to know about you being back." Harry smiled.

"I don't know Harry. I don't think I am ready to see…I mean I don't want anyone knowing I am here. So none of you tell anyone. I will owl Dumbledore tonight." Hermione looked at the ground.

"Hermione, Arthur has made you a room at the top. So maybe Ginny, Lavender and I can take you to get settled in." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Hermione smiled and the women followed her up past Ginny and Harry's room to the top story where there were only two doors in the hallway.

"This is your room and the one next door is your bathroom." Lavender smiled sitting on the end of the bed. Mrs. Weasley put a silencing charm on the door and looked from Ginny to Hermione and back to Ginny.

"You're hiding something and I know it." She smirked. Hermione blushed and thought for a moment.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione spoke up. Mrs. Weasley and Lavender ran to her and gave her a giant hug. They chatted a while about the baby and then Mrs. Weasley asked a touchy question.

"Why don't you want to talk about Draco?" She asked and Hermione froze. She took a deep breath and explained what had happened. "So the baby is Draco's." Mrs. Weasley piped.

"Yes." Hermione frowned.

"Well that is wonderful. He loves you, and all you have to do is tell him." Lavender smirked.

"I don't think I am ready to see Draco. But I am awfully tired. You won't tell anyone about the baby will you?" Hermione asked lying down.

"Our lips are sealed." Mrs. Weasley said scooting the girls out of the room and leaving Hermione to think and rest. Hermione wrote a letter to Dumbledore and then fell asleep.

0

0

0

0

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and walked down to the kitchen for a snack. Harry and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table talking. They smiled at her as she walked in and cut herself a piece of birthday cake.

"Brings back old times, doesn't it?" Hermione asked sitting down next to the boys.

"Sure does." Ron smirked.

"We really have missed you Mione." Harry smiled.

"I missed you guys too." Hermione ate her piece of cake.

"So are you going to stay at the Burrow?" Ron asked her.

"For a while I might, until I get on my feet." She nodded

"That is good. We have a lot to catch you up on for the past 5 years, and I am sure you have to catch us up on a lot to." Harry smirked.

"Not much has happened to me." Hermione shrugged. She picked up all 3 plates and put them in the sink. "Well, we should get to bed." She said kissing them on the tops of their heads. "Goodnight boys." She walked up the stairs and into her room.

There was a grey owl on her bed with a message. She untied the message and read it:

Hermione,

I am glad to hear that you are back in our world. I will not tell anyone until you are ready and I had your house demolished today. They are building a McDonalds, can you believe it. I do hope you stop by soon, some people would love to see you!

Dumbledore

Hermione folded the letter and took her trunk out of her pocket. Making it big again she put her clothes in the dresser. She put pictures on the wall and vials on her vanity. Once more she fell asleep on her bed and awoke in the morning to the smell of waffles and bacon. She threw on a robe and was about to walk downstairs when Ginny burst into her room with a tray of food.

"I wouldn't go downstairs if I was you. Draco came over to help Harry bring something back to Dumbledore and then mom invited him in for breakfast. So I brought you some breakfast and thank god you just woke up. Don't worry, everyone knows not to say anything about you being here and all the children are up at the pitch with Fred and George who know not to say anything." Ginny said in one breath.

"Oh." Hermione said taking the tray from Ginny and sitting on her bed.

"I will go try to make them leave faster." Ginny said running down the stairs. Hermione ate the food and walked over to her vanity. When she picked up one vile she sent 3 others flying to the floor making a loud crashing sound and to top it all off she screamed.

Downstairs everyone heard the crash and scream. Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"I'll go see what is wrong with Nadia; yeah it was probably just Nadia. I'll be back." She said rushing up the stairs. She burst into Hermione's room. Hermione was picking up the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Sorry, I knocked them over." Hermione whispered.

"It's fine." Ginny said helping her pick them up.

"Ginny, love we are leaving!" Harry called from downstairs.

"Coming." Hermione followed Ginny downstairs but stayed on the 2nd floor instead of going all the way to the kitchen. Everyone said their goodbyes and Harry and Draco walked outside. Hermione walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat at the table. Mrs. Weasley laughed and then Ginny squealed. Draco was outside the door and the knob was turning. Hermione ducked under the table and in walked Draco.

"Sorry, I forgot my cloak." Everyone was frozen looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, why would you think anything was wrong, there's nothing wrong." Ginny's eyes darted all over the room.

"O…k…" Draco walked out the door and jogged to catch up with Harry. Hermione came out form under the table and rushed to the bathroom, hurling in the toilet. 15 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom.

"I hate him." She scowled. Everyone laughed as she sat back at the table.

Days passed and Hermione helped Ginny, Lavender, and Mrs. Weasley around the house. She wasn't getting much morning sickness anymore but she was always tired. Today she was going to visit Dumbledore and tell him about the baby. She was really hoping that she wouldn't see Draco.

She walked the steps of Hogwarts using Harry's invisibility cloak. Everything was as she remembered it. She found her way to Dumbledore's office and was trying to guess passwords when the gargoyle moved and out stepped Draco. He walked past her and she watched him leave. She hoped on the stairs and at the top she knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in." He called. She opened the door and looked around; there was no one there so she took off her cloak. "Well Hermione dear, good to see you!" Dumbledore smiled motioning for her to sit down. She did as she was told.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione smiled.

"Oh please, you don't go to school here any more, call me Albus." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Ok Albus. How have you been?" Hermione asked looking out the window at the Quidditch pitch. Little black dots were floating around the pitch.

"I have been good. How about you?" Albus asked her.

"I've been ok. I'm staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys." Hermione looked back at him smiling.

"Yes, I asked Mr. Potter about that. He really is no good at keeping secrets. You know Hermione; there are other people here that would like to see you." Dumbledore smirked. "Like maybe you can figure out why our potions teacher has a very bad temper and a tendency to throw things at his students." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"I was to be married." Hermione said softly.

"And you had second thoughts." Dumbledore smiled.

"I was scared." Hermione almost whispered.

"And you're having someone else's baby." Hermione's eyes shot up to Dumbledore and grew wider.

"How…how?" Hermione stuttered.

"I can see it in your eyes. I saw it in Ginerva's her first time and in Lavender's."

"Don't tell Draco. I'm not ready."

"I think for the sake of the baby, Draco, and Draco's students you better be ready soon Hermione dear. Draco loves you and he will take care of you." Dumbledore smirked.

"I know he will. And I will try to get ready. School lets out soon for summer so I need to tell him in the next month. I must get back to the Burrow soon. I thought that I might stop by Harry's and give him back his cloak." Hermione stood up and threw the cloak around herself.

"See you soon Hermione." Dumbledore called as she left.

(A/N… hope you liked it… I did, ok so a new chapter soon. R&R!)


	16. Slip of Words

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Slip of Words

"_I know he will. And I will try to get ready. School lets out soon for summer so I need to tell him in the next month. I must get back to the Burrow soon. I thought that I might stop by Harry's and give him back his cloak." Hermione stood up and threw the cloak around herself. "See you soon Hermione." Dumbledore called as she left._

_NOW:_

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts as she remembered then. She knew where Harry's office was, he had told her how to get there, but she decided to take the long way and stop by the library.

She scanned the shelves for any new book. There weren't many but the new one's they did have were very good. She saw it was getting late so she should probably go see Harry and leave while everyone was at dinner. She walked the halls until she came upon a door with the words H. Potter on them.

She opened the door and looked inside. Harry was sitting at his desk and there was someone in the chair in front of him. Harry looked up at the door suspiciously. Then Hermione realized who was in the chair. It was none other than Draco. He seemed to be bothered about something.

Hermione walked in the office and slowly closed the door. It made a giant creaking sound causing Draco and Harry to stare at it. Hermione bit her lip under the cloak.

"Who's there?" Harry called. Hermione walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"It's me Harry, make him go away." She said.

"Oh, um Draco, I seem to have a guest that would rather be under a cloak than in the open. Can we talk later?" Harry asked Draco. Draco looked directly at Hermione.

"Sure." Draco said getting up and walking from the room. Hermione ran to shut the door and as soon as it was shut she took off the cloak.

"What did Draco want?" Hermione sat where Draco had been sitting.

"Actually, we were talking about you." Hermione's eyes snapped to Harry. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. But he does know you don't live in America anymore. Either that or you live at McDonalds." Harry laughed. Hermione scowled at him and he stopped.

They chatted for a while and as dinner started Hermione left to go back to the Burrow. As she arrived there was chaos between brother and sister. Ron and Ginny were throwing things at each other. As Hermione entered she ducked from a book that was being thrown at Ron.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley. Listening in on other people conversation is rude and disrespectful!" Ginny yelled.

"You can't blame me for wondering who was pregnant. Next time you tell a secret, Try to be a little quieter." Hermione froze at his words.

"Lavender and I were in the babies' room, in private…You weren't suppose to be listening!" Ginny threw another book that hit a vase and shattered it. It wasn't until then that they noticed Hermione.

"Oh Mione, you should have told me. This is great!" Ron said running to her and hugging her.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione whined.

"He was listening to Lavender and I, I didn't know he was there." Ginny apologized.

"Sooo, who's the lucky guy?" Ron asked.

"Thank god you don't know." Hermione smirked and walked up to her room. Ron followed her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"MIONE…" Ron whined.

"No Ronald. I'm not telling you!" Hermione said picking up a book and sitting on her bed pretending to read.

"Is he a muggle?" Ron asked.

"No. And stop guessing, I'm not going to tell you. And don't go telling Harry!" Hermione threw her book at him.

"Is that why you came back? Your pregnant!" Ron asked.

"Yes it is. And I missed it here." Hermione smirked. Ron pulled his sleeve up and pretended he was looking at a watch.

"Oh look at the time. I promised Harry I would write him about… that thing…with the thing…gotta go." Ron said running out of Hermione's room.

"Ronald Weasley! You come back here this instant!" Ron stuck his head inside the room with a smirk on his face 2 minutes later.

"Harry's in the fire. He wants to talk to you!" He said smugly.

"Oh honestly Ronald. You can't even keep one little secret." Hermione followed him down the stairs.

"Little! This is big beyond big!" Ron said sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"Oh My Gosh Hermione! Why did you tell us? Now the only question is who the father is?" Harry's head was smirking in the fireplace.

"I am not telling you!" Hermione blushed.

"Ok then lets see, is it a muggle?" Harry asked.

"No its not, I already asked that." Ron said scratching his chin.

"Stop guessing!" Hermione said.

"Ok, so it is a Wizard. Does he have brown hair?" Harry asked.

"No and will you cut it out." Hermione playfully snapped.

"Is he famous?" Ron asked.

"No. I am about to leave. Goodbye Harry, see you soon." Hermione said getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"OH… MY… GOD! That's why he is acting all weird. You're having Malfoys kid!" Harry looked amazed.

"Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione turned around and gave them a look that said they were right.

"Please don't tell him." She said softly. She sat back down next to Ron and started to tell the boys the story of Jason and Draco. They were awe struck.

0

0

0

0

Hermione walked through Hogwarts again 2 weeks later. She was almost a month and a half along and she decided she better tell Draco. She was going to see Harry first. She entered his classroom and sat near the back while he finished his lesson.

"Remember class, those essays on chapter 9 are due on Monday so don't wait until Sunday night to do them!" He said as his class ended. The kids piled out of the classroom and left Hermione and Harry alone. Harry gave Hermione a big hug.

"How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Ok I guess." Hermione answered sitting at a desk. "It feels so odd being in a classroom again. Isn't this Lupin's old class?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore thought I might like it." Harry said taking a seat at his desk.

"It's cozy. And filled with a lot of memories. Remember when Ron scratched the words Chudley Cannons are #1 in the desk and Lupin didn't even care. He said he agreed with Ron." Hermione laughed.

"That was the day the Chudley Cannons made it to the finals and went on to win the championship and Ron would never let us live it down." Harry laughed with her.

"Those were good times." Hermione smiled.

"Remember the first day of school, when the three of us met. I think we were meant to be together. With Your brains, and my wits, and Ron's…knowledge of stupid things and need for being rescued we are the perfect match for each other." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Hermione laughed.

"And to think, if I hadn't of met Ron, I would probably be a Malfoy crony right now." Harry chuckled but caught himself. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No, its fine." Hermione smiled. "I should probably go to see him soon." Hermione said standing from the desk. Giving Harry one last hug she left in search of Draco.

She checked in his class and his office but he wasn't there. Walking the halls she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying…" Hermione looked up at the tall blonde man looking down at her.

"Watch where you're going…Mudblood!" Draco spat and began to walk away.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione walked up to him and slapped his across the cheek. Draco rubbed his cheek, shook his head and looked at her.

"Wait, you're…back?" Draco asked.

"You are such an arrogant prick Draco. I thought you got over the whole mudblood thing a long time ago!" Hermione began to walk away but something caught her hand.

"Wait Hermione! I'm sorry, it slipped! I swear I didn't mean it!" Draco groveled.

"How can I trust you?" Hermione said pulling her hand from his grip and walking away even more. Draco caught up with her and against pulled on her arm.

"You have to believe me! Come on Hermione… please!" Hermione shook his off. She was very angry with him.

"No Draco. If you still see me as a mudblood then I still see you as an ungrateful arrogant prick!" Hermione walked towards the entrance hall doors.

"Fine you know what. I don't take it back. Maybe you are the filthy little mudblood you have always been." Draco shouted. Hermione was petrified by his words. She turned to look at him, her eyes glazed over.

"I HATE YOU!" She said walked from the great hall, slamming the doors behind her.

0

0

0

0

Hermione sat crying on her bed with Ginny, Lavender, and Mrs. Weasley comforting her. She sobbed with her head shoved in a pillow. Ron sat leaning in the doorway with a look of anger in his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

"It's ok dear. Everyone fight, even Arthur and me." Mrs. Weasley said rubbing her back.

"HE HATES MEEE!" Hermione wailed.

"Come now Hermione. He was probably just surprised." Lavender added.

"Everything will turn out right Mione, I promise you." Ginny said in a calm voice. She looked a Ron who nodded to her and left the house. He had to pay Hogwarts a little visit.

"I HATE HIMMM!" Hermione sobbed. She finally cried herself to sleep and the girls left her to rest. She didn't sleep well though. She kept dreaming about raising the baby alone and the baby always asking about its dad. After about waking up 20 times she gave up and read a book.

(A/N…Hope you liked it! I did, I thought it was terribly rude of me and that I am an awful person, but such is life. R&R)


	17. A Fathers Words and Fighting

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

A Fathers Words and Fights

"_I HATE HIMMM!" Hermione sobbed. She finally cried herself to sleep and the girls left her to rest. She didn't sleep well though. She kept dreaming about raising the baby alone and the baby always asking about its dad. After about waking up 20 times she gave up and read a book._

_NOW:_

Ron was furious. He stormed through the halls of Hogwarts to Harry's office.

"It's kill time!" He smirked as Harry looked at him confused.

"Wait, who are we killing?" Harry asked putting on his black cloak.

"MALFOY!" Ron scowled.

"What did he do this time?" Harry said putting his wand in his pocket.

"He called Hermione a…a…a mudblood." Ron whispered the last part.

"HE DIDN'T!" Harry's eyes widened.

"He did so now Mione is a mess and she is crying and I am gonna hurt him sooo bad!" Ron said.

"Why did he call her a Mudblood?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Ginny wouldn't tell me. We are gonna beat the shit out of him." Ron said rushing from the room through the halls, Harry hot on his trail.

It didn't take long for them to find him but when they did, he saw them. Their faces were red and furious. Draco didn't waste any time in trying to find a student to try and help. But when he asked the first year if he could help them, she just ran away screaming.

Ron ran up to Draco, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Draco rolled him eyes and punched Ron in the gut. That didn't stop Ron, he held his grip. Harry stood behind him and laughed at Draco.

"You're so pathetic Malfoy. Your wizard scum, that's what you are." Ron said shoving Draco onto the floor. Malfoy scurried a little but Harry stepped on his chest.

"What the hell did I do?" Draco looked at Ron like he was crazy.

"What the hell did YOU do? What the hell did YOU do? YOU know exactly what you did you life wrecker!" Ron shouted kicking him in the side.

"What, the thing with Hermione. I said I was sorry for calling her a mudblood. But she wouldn't forgive me. It was a reaction! I would never hurt her, I love her!" Draco said gasping for air.

"Yeah, is that why you got her pregnant?" Ron said kicking him some more in the side. HE pulled him back up by the collar and punched him in the eye. Draco swung back and hit Ron's nose, causing it to bleed. Then Ron's words hit him.

"WOA!" Draco said confused. He back away and slid down the wall. "She's p...p…pregnant?" He stuttered.

"You didn't know?" Harry's eyes widened.

"NO!" Draco said running a hand through his hair. Hip lip was bleeding but he was doing his best at smiling. "I'm a father…" He laughed astonished.

"Yeah, and your doing a lousy job so far." Harry said sitting next to Draco. Ron sat on the other side of him.

"I…I don't know how to be a father…" Draco frowned.

"Well there are some things you need to know…" Ron smirked.

0

0

0

0

Hermione woke up and walked downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen…except Ron.

"Mione, good evening." Ginny smiled. Hermione looked around.

"Where's Ron?" She asked. Ginny bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Um... he kind of…went to…hosshworts." Ginny mumbled. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"HE WENT WHERE!" Hermione yelled.

"Hogwarts…" Ginny said but Hermione was out the door.

0

0

0

0

"They don't like being told what to do, NEVER tell them to do something for you!" Ron smirked.

"And if they ask if their fat, always say no. NEVER say it's just the baby. BIG mistake!" Harry added.

"Stock up on ice cream! And if she says she doesn't like something, get rid of everything that has that in it. Like if she says no chicken… that mean no chicken what so ever." Ron nodded.

"It she says her feet hurt, make her go lay down while you finish whatever she was doing." Harry laughed.

"While doing the laundry, whites go with whites, never put color in the whites and if ever doing anything with pockets, take everything out of the pockets. Read the directions on the laundry detergent and if you turn something of yours pink, keep it…she'll laugh, but if it is something of hers… go buy a new one and throw the pink one out. They hate when you ruin their stuff." Ron rolled his eyes.

"In the bathroom, the seat ALWAYS goes down, leaving it down could make you sleep on the couch. And if she says don't touch her, don't touch her. But don't not touch her for to long cause then she will think you hate her." Harry shook him head.

Draco was writing all this down while the dads were sharing their experiences. He was shaking his head and nodding at everything and trying to remember it all.

"Buy LOTS and LOTS of baby books and name books and when she asks if you want to go shopping, say yes! And always carry the bags even if she asks to carry on, say you got it." Ron rubbed his arm.

"If she asks you a question like which bassinet you like, NEVER say 'whatever one you like honey' Give her your opinion because chances are she will go with the other one. And ALWAYS act like you care about baby clothes and what brand of stroller you get. Always get the best kind and tell her you got the best kind for the best mother and baby. Always works." Harry laughed.

"And if she EVER comes to see you at school, always be nice to the kids, never yell at them. Then she thinks you're a horrible father." Harry added.

All the men were laughing and joking, and Ron and Draco were bleeding when Hermione came around the corner look rather mad.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She boomed. Draco stood up and smiled at her. Hermione slowed her walking down and frowned a little. She tried to pretended she didn't know he was there. "Ronald Weasley, have you been fighting?" She scowled.

"I love you Hermione." Draco smiled. Ron and Harry got the hint that it was their time to leave.

"That's not what you told me this morning." Hermione said pretending to fix her cloak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Because I love you." He said walking closer to her and taking her hands in his. She tried to hide her smile but he knew it was there. Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too Draco." Her voice was muffled.

"Why didn't you tell me Mione?" He asked putting his hand on her stomach.

"I was scared that you would hate me." She frowned looking up at him.

"Oh I could never hate someone as beautiful as you." Draco said being a suck up.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione said kissing him.

Draco deepened the kiss by moving them against the wall and slipping his tongue in her mouth. Hermione moaned in his mouth. Draco began to kiss down her neck and then back to her lips. Draco moved his hands from her waist to her hips and them to her butt. She smiled against him lips and gently pushed him away. Draco pouted.

"We are in a hallway Draco!" Hermione smirked.

"Yes, I noticed." He said kissing her neck.

"A hallway where students can walk!" She giggled.

"Yes, sooo." Draco moaned.

"And you bleed." Hermione said pushing him away and looking at the damage. His eye was turning a light shade of purple-blue and his lip was bleeding.

"Oh, its not that bad." Draco smirked putting his hands on Hermione's stomach.

"I know but we should get you fixed up." Hermione said taking his hand and pulling him towards the nurse.

"I know something that could heal me in a second." Draco said gently pushing her against the wall and captured her lips once again. Hermione moaned, her hand going to his muscle toned chest and pushing him away.

"Yes I know that will but…" Draco put his lips to hers again. She giggled and melted in the kiss. Draco slid his tongue in her mouth and moaned. Just them someone cleared their throat behind them. It was a little girl.

"Um…p…p…professor?" She stuttered. Draco remembered Harry's tip about being nice to children.

"Yes Eliza?" Draco answered calmly still VERY close to Hermione.

"I…I…I was wondering if maybe…um…you could come break up…um…a…a…a fight in the S…S…Slytherin c…c…common?" She stuttered again. Draco huffed a loud breath of air out and moved away from Hermione. Draco grabbed Hermione hand and they walked to the Slytherin common. The little girl followed behind them.

When they got inside Hermione waited near a couch while Draco walked over near the fireplace where two older boys were fist fighting and a crowd of people were around them rooting for someone.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Draco boomed. Everyone scattered and the two boys froze. They quickly stood and straitened themselves out.

'Ok, time to show Hermione that I can't help kids solve their problems.' Draco thought.

"What seems to be the matter?" Draco asked. One boy looked over Draco's shoulder at Hermione who was watching them. Draco followed the boys gaze to Hermione.

"I'm over here boys, I asked what is the problem?" Draco said waving his hand in front of his face. The boy looked at the other boy and then back at Draco.

"He was bahning my sister." One boy mumbled.

"Stop mumbling, I didn't get a word you just said." Draco shook his head.

"I said he was banging my sister as in fu…" Draco gave the boy a glare to tell him not to finish his sentence. He had to hide his laughter with couching.

"I know what banging is. I'm not that old." Draco smirked. "Well how old is your sister?" Draco asked.

"She's a 3rd year, an innocent 3rd year!" The boy made a look of disgust at the boy who hadn't talked yet. Draco looked him up and down. He was a very muscular boy, Draco guessed him to be 16 going on 17.

"Are you ready to be a father?" Draco asked the boy. The boy just shrugged his shoulders. "You won't be shrugging your shoulders when the girl comes to you and tells you she's pregnant. What are you gonna do then?" Draco asked.

"She's on the pill." The boy said smugly.

"Well what if she forgets it one day or she tells you she's on the pill, but she's not. Huh, what then?" Draco asked. The boy looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Then you have just ruined her life and you don't know what to do. Are you just going to ditch her to raise the kid alone?" Draco asked.

"No." The boy answered.

"Then I ask you again, are you ready to be a father?" Draco asked.

"No." The boy frowned. The other boy smiled.

"And if you ever do get his sister pregnant, then I give him permission to beat the living shit out of you," Draco turned to the other boy, "Don't always stand over your sisters should, let her learn from he mistake and if she needs your help, she will ask." Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand, pulling him from the Slytherin common.

"That was really sweet of you." She said leaning against the wall and pulling Draco to her. Hermione pulled him into a kiss. He moaned and slid his tongue in her mouth. He pushed he harder against the wall and closed the little gap that was between then. Draco moaned again and Hermione could feel him being turned on. She gently pushed him away.

"I need to get back to the Burrow…and you," She said looking down at his pants, "Need to take a nice long COLD shower." She smirked walking away.

"I love you too dear! I'll stop by the Burrow this weekend!" Draco smiled and leaned himself against the wall closing his eyes.

"Um…Sir?" Draco's eyes snapped open. The two boys from the fight were standing at the entrance of the Slytherin common. They had smirks on their faces the size of Italy.

"God I love her!" Draco smiled.

"Was that your girlfriend?" One boy asked.

"No, she my fian…OH SHIT! How could I be so stupid? I forgot to ask her to marry me. You two say nothing and if this gets around school…oh you don't want this to get around school!" Draco smirked walking away, going back to him dorm to take a nice LONG COLD shower. He was in desperate need for one right now.

(A/N…HOPE YOU LIKE IT… I did, I thought It was hilarious. So R&R)


	18. Chinese Food

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Chinese Food

"_No, she my fian…OH SHIT! How could I be so stupid? I forgot to ask her to marry me. You two say nothing and if this gets around school…oh you don't want this to get around school!" Draco smirked walking away, going back to him dorm to take a nice LONG COLD shower. He was in desperate need for one right now. _

_NOW:_

Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Burrow where everyone was sitting, waiting for her. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Goodnight everyone." She said heading up the stairs. Lavender and Ginny followed behind her.

"So what happened Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"He's coming to the Burrow this weekend. I love him." She said plopping down on her bed.

"AWWW." Ginny and Lavender cooed. Hermione told them of tonight's events and soon fell asleep. She had very pleasant dreams that night. Draco however went to sleep very late.

0

0

0

0

Draco walked down to Hogsmead. It was almost 6 pm. He went strait for the book stores. Entering the shop he went strait up to the counter.

"I would like every book you have on babies, and pregnancy." He smiled. The lady smirked at him.

"Are you expecting Mr. Malfoy?" The lady asked leading him towards the back of the store.

"Yes ma'am." Draco said following the lady.

"How far along is she?" The lady asked. Draco thought for a second.

"I guess she is almost 2 months now." He smiled as they came to a section labeled Babies and Pregnancies. "Can I get like a bag or something? I am gonna take one of each of them." Draco asked. The lady laughed and handed him a burlap sack. Draco scanned the shelves picking up one of every book with a good title.

"Will this be all Mr. Malfoy?" The lady laughed.

"Yup." Draco smirked paying the woman and walking from the stores. In the end he had 60 books on pregnancies, 51 on babies, 17 on baby names, and 12 catalogs of baby accessories. He shrunk the bag and put it in his pocket.

Walking down the street he came to a baby shop. He had never seen this here before but he entered anyway. There were book, cradles, clothes, games, and a lot of other things. Draco went to look at the books. First he picked up a thick book titled, My Baby's Firsts. He put that in the shopping basket. Then he saw a book of pregnancy games. It came with a marker. He picked it up and opened it.

Game #1, the Growing Belly.

Stand the pregnant woman against the wall with her shoulder to the wall. Take the marker and trace her belly. Do it every week to watch how the baby grows.

Draco put this is the shopping basket also. He bought many other things and then head back up to Hogwarts.

0

0

0

0

Friday came and Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione got everything clean for when Draco came. Although this was pretty hard since every time they would clean something, Ron would come and mess it up. Quidditch season had ended for a couple months so Ron was off for a while.

At about 3:30 pm Harry and Draco showed up at the door. Hermione was in her room sleeping.

"Hey everyone, we're home." Harry shouted. Draco looked around the kitchen. Ginny came in and gave Harry a kiss.

"All the kids are sleeping, Lavender is trying to put the babies down and Mione is in her room taking a nap." Ginny looked at Draco who semi blushed and looked away from Ginny.

"Top floor, first door on the right." Ginny added putting her arms around Harry's neck. Draco rolled his eyes and took to the stairs. He caught his breath at the top of the stairs; Hermione's door was half open. Draco walked inside to see the sleeping Hermione.

He walked over to her bed and sat in the chair next to it. She looked so peaceful. Her chest was rising and falling with a book on top of it. Draco leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Draco smiled at her.

"Mmm." Hermione said patting the bed beside her. Draco got the hint and crawled onto the bed, snaking his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck and ear. "Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" Draco whispered back.

"I love you." Hermione smirked.

"Well I love you to." Draco said. Hermione turned to face him. He captured her lips, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, moving closer to him. He moved on top of her, straddling her waist with his legs. Draco slid his hands up for they were resting on her stomach. Hermione's hands were playing with his hair. Draco moved his hands up her shirt a little and Hermione gently pushed him away.

"That was the best wake up call I have ever had." She said getting out from under him.

"Oh, that reminds me, I got us something." Draco said taking the bags out of his pocket and making them normal size. He opened them and dumped out the books. Hermione looked at the books shocked.

"Oh Draco!" She said looking at the book titles. Hermione gave him a hug and began to look through the books. She picked up on that was called '101 ways to make a pregnancy perfect.' Sitting on the bed she began to read. Draco got on the bed behind her with his legs on either side of her. Moving her hair he began to kiss down her neck.

Hermione giggled and hit him away. Draco began to kiss down her neck again. Again she pushed him away. But Draco wouldn't give up. He began to blow on her ear. Hermione threw the book across the room and Draco stop blowing. Hermione turned towards Draco with an angry expression on her face. Draco bit his lip. He tried to smile his way out of it.

"I'm hungry." Hermione smiled.

"Ok, I'll go get you something, what do you want?" Draco asked getting off the bed.

"I want you to go to a Chinese place and get me an order of Orange chicken with white rice, and some beef and broccoli, 3 egg rolls, some Goyza, 2 or 3 crab legs, those cream puff things, like 5 of those…see if they will give you some of that soft serve ice cream, and the chicken with mushroom stuff, but not so many mushroom, and make sure you get a lot of fortune cookies then whatever you want…" Hermione said smiling.

Draco wrote everything down and walked downstairs. Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen feeding their littlest kid.

"Where are you of to Draco?" Harry asked.

"Chinese restaurant…" Draco said grabbing his cloak and walking out the door. Ginny and Harry laughed and went back to feeding the little girl.

Draco snapped his fingers and landed on the streets of Diagon Ally. He was bound to find a Chinese restaurant. He came along to a place called Chinese all you can eat. He opened the door and went to the counter. The man looked at him, waiting for him to order.

"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy and I have a pregnant fiancé at home who asked me to go get all this Chinese food for her and I have no clue what most of this stuff is because I've never ordered Chinese myself, someone had always done it for me so do you think you could help me and out and get me some of this stuff?" Draco asked. The man looked at him and laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Give me list." The man laughed. Draco handed him the list and followed him to the buffet.

"Oh and whatever it says on there, just give me whatever you have left, all of it. Don't go by how much she said because she will want some later." Draco added.

"You rich man mister Malfoy?" The man asked.

"Me? I am one of the richest men in London." Draco smirked.

"She very lucky." The man said pilling all the food from the buffet into little containers. Draco laughed and agreed with the man.

"Do you know a place where I can get a refrigerator around here?" Draco asked.

"Yes! Yes! Down the street. Small appliance shop." Draco nodded and when the man was finished they walked back up to the counter.

"Can I get about 5 buckets of the soft serve ice cream?" Draco asked. That man scurried to the back and came out with 5 big pales of ice cream.

"That comes to about 245.85." The man said ringing everything up. Draco laughed and handed the man 300.00.

"Keep the change, thanks for your help." Draco said putting a spell on the food to keep it hot and one on the ice cream to keep it cold. Then putting them in a box, shrinking the box and putting it in his pocket.

Draco walked out of the restaurant and down the street to the shop the man had talked about. Inside he bought a mini fridge and a little food heater. Shrinking those he shook his head and went back to the streets. Snapping his fingers he was back on the familiar dirt road. He walked to the Burrow and opened the door to the kitchen. Everyone was there eating dinner, everyone except Hermione. Draco smiled at them and took to the stairs. Reaching the top he walked inside Hermione's room.

"I've got Chinese!" He said looking at Hermione. He smiled setting her book down and making a try on her lap. Draco took everything out of his pockets and made the normal size. He got out Hermione's list and gave her everything she wanted. He stored everything else in the heater and fridge. Sitting next to Hermione he kissed her cheek and picked up and egg roll.

Hermione stuffed her face until she was satisfied and then Draco put the leftovers in the heater. Hermione looked at Draco as he turned back to face her. She put a smirk on her face and patted the bed beside her. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. Laughing he walked over to her, climbing on the bed and gently pushing her down on the bed kissing her.

"I love you Draco." Hermione moaned. Draco smirked against her mouth and straddled her.

"I love you too honeybee." Draco said lifting her shirt a little and moving down to look at her stomach. He kissed it lightly and put his hand on it.

"And I love you very much too, did you know that. Yes, I am your daddy and I love you and your mommy very much. You are going to be an adorable little kid, wanna know why? Because your mother is so beautiful…" Draco said kissing her stomach again and moving up besides her, laying his face near hers.

"Having a talk with our child?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes and I think our child will love Chinese food from all the times you've eaten Chinese food. But she will be as beautiful as you, with my charm, your knowledge, and my eyes." Draco smirked.

"How do you know she will have your eyes?" Hermione smirked.

"I know HE will have my eyes because every Malfoy has my eyes and every Malfoy first born has been a male." He whispered in her ear.

"Is that so?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes and when he is two we shall find him a wife that he will be arranged to marry, just like every Malfoy man has done in the past, except me. But how could they expect me to marry Pansy of all people!" Draco said laughing.

"WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"He will marry who he loves and no one can stop him. The arranged marriages ended with your father!" Hermione turned away from Draco and pouted.

"Oh Mione, Its ok, we don't have to arrange his marriage. But he might have a hard time finding someone in Slytherin because they are all ugly. Unless Blaise has a daughter, she would be pretty nice looking." Draco said hugging Hermione.

"He will NOT be a Slytherin and don't you tell me how every Malfoy man has been in Slytherin, I don't care if your Uncle was a Slytherin!" Hermione said getting off the bed and walking down stairs. Draco groaned and followed her.

(A/N…HOPE U LIKE IT…I LOVE CHINESE FOOD, IT IS SOOOOOOO GOOD!)


	19. Bring It On!

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Bring It On

"_He will NOT be a Slytherin and don't you tell me how every Malfoy man has been in Slytherin, I don't care if your Uncle was a Slytherin!" Hermione said getting off the bed and walking down stairs. Draco groaned and followed her._

_NOW:_

Hermione trudged down to the kitchen were everyone was sitting. Sitting next to Ginny she began to pout. Now spoke as Draco came after her.

"MIONE!" He whined.

"Ginny, could you please tell that BOY that I do not wish to speak to him because he is an ungrateful GIT!" Hermione snapped.

"You heard her." Ginny said putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders and leading her back upstairs. She shot Draco an angry glare as they passed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Apparently our son isn't going to be in Slytherin." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Damn right he's not." Harry smirked. Draco made a sarcastic smirk at him and threw the recipe book that was sitting on the table. Harry laughed and ducked the book. The boys continued to talk until Ginny came down.

"She wants to see you now." Ginny scowled and sat next to Harry. Draco took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. Opening the door he saw Hermione in the rocking chair facing away from him.

"Mione?" Draco asked. Suddenly a book came flying at him head, smacking his flat on the nose. "Merlin Hermione that hurt like hell!" Draco raised his voice. He could hear her sobbing.

Walking over to her he put his arms around her. He used one hand to wipe away her tears and the other rested on her stomach. Hermione sniffled and looked at him. He smiled slightly and kissed the end of her nose.

"Your going to leave me, aren't you?" She began to sob again.

"No no no, why would you think that? Did Ginny tell you that?" Draco said picking Hermione out of the rocker and laying her down on the bed, and lying next to her.

"No…but…you didn't ask me to marry you so you don't have to be tied down to me and as soon as my baby is here, you will take him and leave me!" She sobbed into his chest.

"Oh baby, is that what you think…I could never do such a thing. I love you, and I meant to ask you to marry me, I really did. I have your ring and all," Draco pulled the box out of him pocket and opened it revealing a very elegant ring with 3 stones on it, the outside two were sapphires and the middle was a diamond. Hermione gasped and took it from him. Getting off the bed she went over to her vanity.

"Oh My Draco! It's lovely. I feel horrible for thinking that you would leave me. Just horrible. Oh I love you!" She said standing back up and flinging her arms around him. Draco slid the ring on Hermione's finger and gave her a kiss. They moved to the bed and you get where they went from there.

0

0

0

0

Draco walked down the stairs to the kitchen. His shirt was untucked and his hair was a mess, but there was this giant smirk of satisfaction on his face. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender all looked at him. Ginny looked to Lavender and they both rolled their eyes and shook their heads but Ron and Harry burst into hysterics.

"Well, you two sure make up fast. And from the looks of it, you made up pretty damn well." Harry smirked. Both Harry and Ron bust into fits of laughter again as Hermione walked down the stairs. She blushed and sat next to Draco.

"So, what do we want to do today?" Ron asked between fits of laughter.

"I don't know." Replied the others. They sat and talked about their lives for a while. Draco and Hermione were holding hands under the table and Draco was letting his creep to the hem of her skirt. She giggled and every turned to look at him. She blushed and looked out the kitchen window. Ron and Harry both burst into fits of laughter.

"We get that you two love birds are in love, but please, keep the boom boom to the bedroom." Ron laughed. Hermione scowled at him and laid her hand on Draco's leg. His eyes got wide but he kept talking to Harry. As Hermione inched her way upwards his breathing became very suspiciously heavy.

"Are you thirsty of something man, you are panting like a dog." Harry asked. Hermione, who had been chatting with Ginny and Lavender the whole time, smirked but no one noticed.

"No, I'm just a little hot." Draco said Leaning into Hermione's ear he whispered, "Cut that out, you are driving me wild!" He smirked.

"No!" Hermione said out loud. Everyone looked at them and Draco noticed. Leaning in again he smirked.

"Then it's on!" He said. Hermione leaned up to his ear, licked it a little and whispered back.

"Bring it on!" She got up from the table and walked outside.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry asked. Ginny and Lavender giggled and fled upstairs. Draco smirked and stood from the table. Following Hermione, the boys just stared at the couple walking away in confusion.

Draco followed Hermione around the house and when he was sure they were out of sight he grabbed her wrist. Kissing her he put her back against the side of the house. Kissing down her neck made her moan out loud.

"You drive me up the wall." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Oh, I drive you up, that's for sure!" She giggled, nipping at his ear, and then sucking on it.

"You have no clue." He said kissing to her shoulder.

"Oh I have a clue!" Hermione's hand had wandered down to Draco's swollen friend. Grinding her hips against him and making him moan she whispered something else in his ear. "I'm kind of hungry." She said slipping out from under him and running back into the house. Draco watched her in amazement.

"UUUUHHHHHHHH!" He growled out loud. Following her he found her in the kitchen with Harry and Ron. He smirked at her and walked the stairs to their room.

"He looked kind of mad, what's up?" Ron asked, shoveling cake in his mouth.

"Oh, nothing a nice COLD shower won't fix." Hermione said naturally. Ron almost spit the cake across the room with laughter. Falling backwards in the chair he clutched his stomach.

"That was a very unnecessary picture of Malfoy in my head!" Harry said holding his eyes and running to the bathroom. He too was in a fit on laughter and clutching his stomach.

"I think I might just go upstairs to lay down a little bit. Annoying my Fiancée is very tiring." Hermione said climbing the stairs to their room. She heard the shower going and giggled. She walked to the bathroom and listened to him hum. Then on "accident" she flushed the toilet causing Draco to let out a little scream of pain and jump from the shower, tripping over the edge and landing flat on his face. He looked up at Hermione who had her hand to her mouth and a mortified look on her face.

"Oh are you in for it now!" He shouted, smirking at her and standing up. She ran from the room and back down the stairs. Harry and Ron looked at her funny. She was laughing madly.

"You haven't seen me!" She yelled as she ran out the door and down the street. Draco came running down the stairs. He was only wearing shorts and his hair was dripping wet.

"Which way?" He asked to Harry and Ron who laughed at his attire.

"What ever do you mean Draco?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"You know damn well what I mean." Draco growled as he smirked at the door.

"Figure it out yourself." Harry laughed. Draco got that look on his face that said that he had an idea. Running upstairs he grabbed his broom and ran back down to the kitchen and out the door.

"SHE HATES HIGHTS!" Ron called after him. Draco raised a hand for thanks but never turned his back as he took off in the air.

Hermione ran down the street giggling madly. She finally stopped, out of breath and realizing that she hadn't gotten far. Setting her hands on her stomach she took a deep breath and looked around.

As she looked at the Burrow, waiting for Draco to come out, she was picked up off the ground and pulled onto Draco's lap. She screamed in terror, clinging to him for her life. She buried her face in his chest and he laughed.

"Oh I hate you Draco Malfoy!" She smirked slapping his chest.

"I love you too honey, but the front side of my body hates you and hurts like hell." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I feel terrible! You weren't supposed to trip over the edge!" Hermione ran her hand down in chest. She hadn't notice it before but they were flying higher and higher. As she looked down, again she screamed and clung to Draco.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed at him. His eyes widened at her yelling and he slowly guided them to the ground. As her feet touched the ground she ran for the house and up to their room. Draco followed her and rolled his eyes as he passed Harry and Ron who were doing dishes.

"I TOLD YOU!" Ron called laughing at Draco.

(A/N… Sry I haven't updated lately…I just got 2 horses and they have been taking up A LOT of my time. They are so cute. And it just hailed out here in Bum Fuck No Where Wisconsin! I hate it here… I feel so lonely!)


	20. Sweet Revenge

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Sweet Revenge

"_PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed at him. His eyes widened at her yelling and he slowly guided them to the ground. As her feet touched the ground she ran for the house and up to their room. Draco followed her and rolled his eyes as he passed Harry and Ron who were doing dishes._

"_I TOLD YOU!" Ron called laughing at Draco._

_NOW:_

Hermione leaned over the toilet and hurled her guts out. Draco was banging on the bathroom door. She ignored him and continued to get sick.

"Mione, let me in. PLEASE!" Draco yelled through the door.

"GO…hurl…AWAY!" She yelled back.

"No, I'm coming in!" Draco said. Hermione heard a click and Draco was right behind her. He began to rub her back and sooth her. "I am sooo sorry Mione. I didn't mean to." He said softly.

Hermione sat back against the shower glass. She put her hands on her stomach and looked at Draco. Draco stood and wet a small rag. He smiled at her as he wiped her face cool. She couldn't help but smile him.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too." Hermione answered. She stood up and walked from the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. She didn't say anything as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Draco laughed and went to lie down next to her but she got up and went downstairs. Draco was very confused.

"What did I do?" He called to her but she didn't answer.

0

0

0

0

Hermione walked down the stair and out the door.

'That's right. Be a good girl and come to me.' There was a voice in her head.

'WHO ARE YOU?' She screamed through her mind.

'You will know soon enough.' He laughed evilly. 'Over there, touch that rock.' Hermione tried to resist but it was like the voice was controlling her body. She touched the rock and felt the familiar pull at her naval.

She landed on a bed and looked around. The room was pitch black. Suddenly her hands were tied to the top of the bed.

"Welcome home. You really didn't think that you could leave me now did you?" Hermione knew the voice now; it was Jason, her ex fiancée.

"Jason, let me go. I want to go home… wait! You're a wizard?" Hermione looked around for him but couldn't see in the dark.

"Damn strait I am. How do you think I found you? That should be my baby, not Draco fucken Malfoys! That day he came to the door, I knew what he wanted right away. I know how he saved your life and you save his and you were the cutest couple in Hogwarts, of coarse I knew. Who didn't? Because Malfoy gets everything he wants, well this is one thing he can't have. Your mine and you will be forever." Suddenly a candle lit and Jason came into view.

"Jason, please. Leave me alone!" Hermione begged. Jason climbed onto the bed and onto Hermione. His lips came crashing onto hers and his tongue jabbed in and out of her mouth. He tore her shirt off and that fell to the floor. He paused to think for a moment before getting out his wand.

"Imperious!" (Sry for spelling) He said. "Treat me like you treated Draco the night he got you pregnant." Hermione was now crying as Jason undid her hands and they flew to his shirt, taking it off.

And so it went on like that, Hermione doing everything Jason told her to and Draco being very confused about his missing fiancée and mother of his child.

0

0

0

0

Hermione woke up and recapped everything that went on that night. Her hands were tied to the bed again. She cried for hours that day, until Jason came in. He gave her food and untied her.

"Now you listen to me," He said, "This bracelet on your wrist mean I tell you what to do and you have to do it. And I am telling you now; you are never to leave these castle grounds or speak to any visitors who come. You are welcome to walk around the castle grounds but never leave. Do you understand?" He asked. Hermione sat silent looking at the bracelet on her wrist. "Good, oh and always be back in this room by 8:00pm." Jason got up and left the room.

Hermione put her hand on her stomach and sobbed. She prayed for Draco but she knew he couldn't find her. Later Hermione got up and walked the castle. It was giant, almost as big as Hogwarts. The gardens were beautiful as were all the stained glass windows.

As Hermione was walking back towards the castle it was almost like yesterday. A small dog with a fork in its tale came running to her. She thought of Ella. The little dog stopped at her feet and wagged its tale.

"Ella?" Hermione said aloud. "Ella…up" The small dog jumped into Hermione's arms. "Oh Ella, it is you!" Hermione was so happy that she had a companion again, but she missed Draco dearly.

Everyday her heart would ache for the longing of Draco. Her stomach grew larger and her memory grew fainter. She would walk the castle everyday with Ella and by the end of year three she only knew that someone outside the gates loved her. She couldn't remember him or anything else but she knew he was there.

Gerard Bert Smith was born with bleach blonde hair and silver eyes. He grew very strong and knowledgeable. When he was born he was presented the same bracelet his mother had and given the orders.

Hermione taught him everything she knew by the time he was five and he could easily hex someone who wanted to hurt him. This year he was turning eleven and was accepted to go to Hogwarts. Jason was letting him go. Hermione and Gerard's bracelets got removed and they were free to go to the station together.

0

0

0

0

"Honey, stay close." Hermione said laughing at Gerard's face.

"Mom!" He complained. One thing that Hermione never forgot was going to Hogwarts. She didn't remember who she was with but she remembered everything she learned. They went through the barrier onto platform 93/4.

"Now honey, you're coming home for Christmas right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mother and I will write you. See you at Christmas." Gerard jumped on the train and sat somewhere in the back. He waved to him mother out the window and the train was off.

Hermione walked from the platform out to where Jason was waiting in the car. She got in and watched the other mothers and father come from the station as the car pulled away.

A/N… HAHA I know what happens and you don't so…Lol. Sry I haven't written in a while. My best friend visited me all the way from Florida. It was really fun, so I will write more later. Sry this one is short but I had to cut it off.


	21. Similar Resemblance

Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

Similar Resemblance

Gerard walked to the back of the train and picked an empty compartment. He sat down and took out his walkman and began to listen to Motion City Soundtrack's, Make out Kids. Gerard knew he wouldn't fit in but he didn't care. He knew he was just like his mother, the smartest wizard of his age. If you looked at him sitting in that compartment you would never guess.

Gerard liked being different. He wore eyeliner and loved his hair to look messy and wave in his eyes. He loved to read while loud emo music played. He hated stuck up bitchy girl, or girl who sat in front of the mirror 24/7. He didn't like guys who talked about girl all the time or guys who thought they were better than everyone else.

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by a girl coming to his compartment. He took off one of his earphones.

"Do you mind?" She asked pointing across from him.

"Be my guest." He said and went back to his music. The girl kept looking at him funny. She had jet black hair with the brightest blue eyes. She wouldn't stop eyeing him up and down. Jason took off the earphone again and looked at her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"What is your name?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Gerard, Gerard Smith." He held out him hand with a smirk. She took it with a smile and then looked out the window. "Normally this would be the time you tell me yours." Gerard kept his smirk on.

"And why should I tell you Mr. Gerard Smith?" She laughed.

"Well it is only proper." Gerard he laughed a little.

"Oh is it?" She said looking back out the window.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"No, I think im going to change, we should be arriving soon." She got up and left Gerard wondering.

She was right. The train stopped 15 minutes later. Gerard left the train with the others and they made their way to Hogwarts on the boats.

0

0

0

0

Hermione slept in her bed and had the most peculiar dream…

"_Hey sweetie." DA man smiled at her. _

"_Mmm." She said patting the bed beside her. The man got the hint and crawled onto the bed, snaking his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck and ear. "Draco…" she whispered. _

"_Yes?" The man whispered back. _

"_I love you." She smirked. _

"_Well I love you to." The man said. She turned to face him. He captured her lips, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, moving closer to him. He moved on top of her, straddling her waist with his legs. The man slid his hands up for they were resting on her stomach. Her hands were playing with his hair. The man moved his hands up her shirt a little and she gently pushed him away. _

"_That was the best wake up call I have ever had." She said getting out from under him._

"_Oh, that reminds me, I got us something."_

Hermione woke with a start. 'What was that?' She wondered. 'Draco…it's a lovely name, but I don't remember a Draco.' She said to herself.

0

0

0

0

Gerard walked up the steps and caught up with the girl from the train. "Hey." He said standing beside him. She smiled at him and looked toward the teacher.

"Follow me students." She said leading them into the Great Hall. She caught Gerard's eye and looked at him with a confused look. Gerard kept his eyes down until he got to the front. An older man stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome back everyone and first year, I am headmaster Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts. There isn't much to say except that the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason no matter how many times your parents say they have been in there. Now on with the sorting." Dumbledore sat down and eyed Gerard.

"When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool. The hat will sort you then you may go join your classmates." The lady called out. She called out many names until she got to Gerard's.

"GERARD SMITH!" She called. Gerard went and sat on the stool. _"You say you're a Smith. Yes, I see. Very cunning and brave, but sly and secretive. Better be…" _

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered and Gerard went to sit at his table. The girl was next.

"EMMA ZABINI!" The lady called. She went up and the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Again the whole Slytherin table cheered along with Gerard. The girl came and sat next to Gerard.

"Emma, isn't it?" Gerard smirked. The feast went on and everyone was happy. Gerard did happen to notice that two of the chairs at the professor table were empty.

"Alright everyone, follow me to our common room." The prefects were saying.

"So…I've never heard your last name before. Are you from England?" Emma asked Gerard as they made their way through the dungeons.

"Yeah. My rents aren't married so I just took my dads name." Gerard smiled.

"Oh, im sorry." Emma said shyly.

"Ohhh, no I live with both my parents but my mother didn't want to get married."

"Oh, yeah I guess that is ok. You know when I saw you; you looked like someone I know. Actually he is one of our professors, Mr. Malfoy. I mean you look like twins." Emma laughed as they reached their portrait. "Well, I guess this is goodnight. See you at classes tomorrow. DADA is first." With that Emma went up the girls stairs.

Gerard climbed the stairs to his dorm and fell asleep on his bed…

"_Hello baby." His mother picked him up out of his crib. He laughed and wiggled in his mothers arms. "You remind me so much of your father. Don't worry, you will see him someday. His blonde hair and steel eyes, you will just know."_

_He laughed and pulled on her necklace. "Strong, just like him."_

Gerard woke up when the sun was just coming up. He grabbed some clothes from his trunk and went to the bathroom. After taking a long shower he went down to breakfast. Taking his seat next to Emma he ate in silence, wondering about his dream.

"So why are you all quiet?" Emma asked as they made their way to DADA.

"No reason." Gerard said entering the classroom.

"Take a seat, anywhere you would like." Said the teacher. Gerard and Emma took the two seats in the back. "Welcome everyone to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Potter. Umm why don't we get to know each other a little? Everyone get in a circle." Everyone did as they were told.

"Now when it is your turn lets heard you full name, your parent's names and something you like to do. I'll go first, Im Harry James Potter, my mothers name is Lily and my father is James and I like to hang out with my buddies. Now just go around in the circle."

The next person was a girl named Anna Long. This went on until it was Emma's turn.

"My name is Emma Elise Zabini, umm Blaise and Clarissa and I like to read." She said proudly.

"Good, you next." Harry pointed to Gerard.

"Gerard Bert Smith, Mya and Jason, listen to music." He said dully.

"Wow, you're really enthusiastic." The rest of the class went but Harry kept eyeing Gerard. Class was over and Emma and Gerard were on their way to Potions.

"Sit down and be quiet." Draco snapped.

"That's him, that's professor Malfoy." Emma whispered.

"Is there a reason you are talking." Draco stood in front of where Gerard and Emma sat.

"Nope." Gerard smirked. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"You name boy?" Draco asked.

"Gerard Smith… and yours?" Everyone gasped. Draco looked at him. With the flick of his wand there were instructions on the board.

"What potion is this?" Gerard scanned the board.

"Sleeping." Gerard smirked. Within the next 25 minutes Gerard had answered everyone potion question Draco could throw at him.

"Where did you learn this?" Draco asked.

"My mother." Gerard said.

"What's her full name, she will be hearing from me." Draco said getting out a piece of parchment.

"Hermione Ann Granger." Gerard rolled his eyes.

A/N...Lol, hahahaha, trust me this is still a Hermione Draco fic, it aint about Gerard, i am just using him for things.


	22. What The Hell?

1Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

What the Hell?

"What did you say boy?" Draco snapped.

"I said her name is Hermione Granger." Gerard looked around; everyone had an eyebrow raised at him. No one expected what came next. Draco raised his hand and smacked Gerard across the face.

"Dare you mock me boy!" Gerard was truly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gerard stood up forcefully.

"Class dismissed." Draco rapidly walked out of the room. No one took their eyes from Gerard.

"Scram!" Gerard screamed. Everyone hurried to get out of the classroom, everyone but Emma. She tapped him on his shoulder. "I said scram!" He said then turned around. "OH, sorry Emma."

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?" He asked confused.

"Your mother is Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her time?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why. What does everyone know about my mother that I don't?" He said sitting down and gripping his hair.

"Eleven years ago there was a couple that everyone knew of. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, they were going to be married and were already expecting a baby. One day Hermione just left, right out the door and she was never seen again. Draco never stopped looking for her. MY father, Draco's best friend, was part of the search party. Draco's heart was broken and my father says he has never been the same." Emma looked out the window.

Gerard sat quiet for a minute before running from the room. He didn't stop running until he came to Dumbledore's office.

0

0

0

0

Draco walked from his classroom and up to Harry's. Opening the door the class looked at him.

"Professor, I need you for a while." Draco said. Harry said his eyebrow.

"Class, continue from your book, I will be back and I am watching you." Harry said following Draco out of the classroom and into his office. Harry sat behind his desk and Draco in the chair, bawling.

"I miss her Harry. I cant stand it. He mocks me, that new boy. I smacked him clear across the face, I lost control and I cant stand it. Why did she leave. She never even said anything! Not even goodbye. WHAT DID I DO?" Draco said pulling at him hair.

"Draco, the new boy Gerard, what did he tell you?"Harry asked.

"He is so smart and I asked him where he learned it and he said his mother. His mother, Herm...Hermi...You know." Draco croaked.

"Did you ever think that maybe he is telling the truth?" Harry asked. "He told me his name was Gerard Smith, his parent, Mya and Jason. Mya or Hermione." Harry said. Draco breathed in sharply as he said Hermione.

"I...I...I...I...I...Oh My God!" Draco said. There was a knock at the door.

0

0

0

0

Gerard was lucky; Dumbledore was talking to Hagrid outside his office. He looked at Gerard and smiled.

"I will talk to you later Hagrid, it seems I have a visitor." Hagrid looked at Gerard and smiled.

"Come into my office Gerard." Gerard followed Dumbledore. "Now, what is it that you need?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer.

"My mother...I need my mother." Gerard choked. Dumbledore nodded his head and within seconds Hermione was in the room, very confused. "Mom!" Gerard said hugging her tightly.

"What is wrong honey, are you in trouble?" Hermione said looking up at Dumbledore. Memories flashed in front of her eyes, she was remembering. Tears filled her eyes. "Dumbledore..." She whispered. "Draco?" She asked.

"You've been gone eleven years Ms. Granger, but he still waits for you, come." Dumbledore said getting up and walking from his office.

0

0

0

0

Harry got up and went to open the door. His jaw dropped and his breath shortened. Opening the door farther, there stood Gerard, Dumbledore...and Hermione.

"Mione?" Harry asked. Draco's mind swirled like a hurricane.

"Draco..." Hermione said. "Draco." Draco's eye's fluttered open and he saw Hermione sitting on top of him. He sat up and looked around; they were in their room at the Weasley's.

"Where's Gerard?" He asked.

"Gerard who? Are you feeling ok?" She smiled. Draco put his hands on her stomach. "Yes, that is our baby in there, are you sure you're feeling ok, you seem odd." Hermione laughed putting her hand on his head.

"It was all a dream, a terrible dream." Draco said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione giggled.

"I had this dream...oh, never mind." Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips.

"You are an odd one, but that is why I love you honey." Hermione said pushing him onto his back and cuddling into his chest.

A/N... sooo, was that a weird twist or what, bet u didn't see that coming! Sry this is sooo short, couldn't make it any longer cause well because I am lazy ok….


	23. In The End

1Ok, so thanks you guys who reviewed…Draco is OOC so if you don't read stories with Draco or Mione ooc then don't read this one…yeah, so here is the next chapter…called:

Blind Beyond You Dreams

In The End

On March 22 a baby boy was born to the name of David Travis Malfoy. Hermione sat in the infirmary of Hogwarts with the small bundle in her hands. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Mrs. Weasley were on one side of the bed and Draco was on the other cooing at the baby boy.

"Visiting hours are over, everyone out!" Madam Pomfrey said shooing everyone out, except Draco.

"You did it." Draco said closing the curtain around Hermione's bed.

"We did it." Hermione corrected him.

"We did it." Draco repeated kissing her on the nose. The baby in Hermione's arms yawned. "May I?" Draco asked holding out his hands.

"Draco, you don't need to ask, you are the father." Hermione said handing David over to Draco.

"Hello little one. I'm your daddy, and that beautiful woman over there, she's you mom. You're a Malfoy now and when you're a little older, I will teach you the Malfoy ways, but not just yet. Now its time for you to sleep and let mommy and I have a little time together. Goodnight sweet little boy." Draco kissed the baby and put him in the bassinet next to Hermione.

"I love you Draco." Hermione said as Draco lay down and rested his head in Hermione's lap.

"I love you too Hermione." Draco said kissing her softly and falling asleep with her in his arms.

For now everything was perfect in the Malfoy world. David was growing into a strong young man and fast. When he was 6 months old Hermione became pregnant again. And on June 28 the Malfoy's added a beautiful baby girl by the name of Victoria Isabelle Malfoy or VIM for short.

In the next years to follow they had Becky Alex Malfoy or BAM, Jessy Amber Malfoy or JAM, Maranda Isadora Malfoy or MIMS, Gabriel Emily Malfoy or GEM, and the twins, Zoëy Ida Malfoy and Zella Alexandria Malfoy, ZIM and ZAM.

Dinner was always hectic. Draco would yell up the stairs, "David, VIM, BAM, JAM, MIMS, GEM, ZIM, and ZAM, DINNER." There would be a parade of footsteps that sounded like a heard of Elephants running through Malfoy Manor.

Everyone ended up happy, well everyone except for David who had to grow up in a house of 8 girls. But he was always being the big brother, especially when they brought boys home.

(A/N… Hope you liked it….i will be starting a new story soon, so look for it….TTFN!)


End file.
